I'm In Love With The Guy I Hate
by CelebrityStalkerChick2012
Summary: Jelena love story.After Selena found out her mom had a miscarriage, her career began to fall out of place.to gain her career back she had to date the person she hated the most,Justin Bieber. eventually they ended up falling for eachother. KEEP READING !:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wassup? this is my VERY first story ever! don't hate because it's not what you expected and i will admit that **

**the first few chapters are lame and possibly short. this is a Jelena story and im only doing it cuz i love Selena.**

**Lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**Today me and my bestie Demi are going to the mall today! we were going shopping for my soon baby sister.**

**Demi:"hey Selly!"she said calling me**

**Me:"ya!" i yelled back to her**

**Demi:"look at this!" she yelled looking at a cute pair of baby shoes.**

Me:" oh my god! there adorable" i said admiring the shoes

Me: "I'm so gon-" i was cut off by my phone ringing

Phone Conversation

Me:"Hello?" I said answering to the unknown number

?:"Hello is this the daughter of Mandy Teefey?"

Me:"yes. who is this?" i asked

?:I'm calling you from Atlanta City Hospital"(- Made-up HOSPITAL)

Me:" is there something wrong?" i said sounding confused

?:" I think you should come down here A.S.A.P

Me:"ok i'll be there as soon as possible" i said getting super worried

End of Phone Convo.

Me:"Demi, come on we need to get to the hospital right away.

Demi:" why i was about to buy the new one of a kind purs-" i didn't let her finish

Me:" Demi! some person called me from the hospital and told me to go right away

Demi:" why? what's wrong?

Me:" idk but i think that it has something to do with my mom

Demi:" then why are we standing here, come on lets go!" she said rushing us

At The Hospital

Me:"Exuse me miss? where is Mandy Teefey's room? I'm Selena Gomez Her Daughter, i was told to be here.

Nurse: shes upstairs room 253

Me:" thank you"

me and Demi literally ran all the way upstairs until we finally found the room.

Demi's P.O.V

Selena:" ok, im gonna go inside.

Selena went inside and went to sit by her mom who was sleeping in one of those hospital beds while me and a doctor where behind her

Me:" so (-random name) what exactly happened to her"

Selena:"is she ok" she said with a few tears falling fromher eyes

:"Mandy's gonna be ok but...

**What willhappen next? who knows...oh i do**

**+1 comment/review for chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... this is chapter 2! excuse the grammar mistakes and keep reading. this story will some how get better.:)**

Selena's P.O.V

:"well, is fine but..." he suddently stopped and looked down

Demi:" But what!" she yelled

Me:" Demi, calm down" i said makeing her calm down a little. "can you just tell use what's wrong?" i asked

:"the baby didn't survive" he said

Me:" what!" i said while crying even more then usual

:"Your mom will have to stay here till tomorrow morning just in case anything happens." he said

Me:" can I stay with her" i asked the doctor

:"sure

Demi:" sorry Selly, but I have to go it's something important

Me:" it's ok. i'll text you later" i said to her

Demi:" kk. tell Mandy when she wakes up that i'm sorry for her lose"

Me:" ok bye" i said while giving her a goodbye hug

**Demi left and I fell asleep on the couch**

**Next Day**

**I woke up to the sun shining bright in my face. I look to my side and saw my mother already awake.**

Mandy/mom:"goodmorning Sel

Me:"goodmorning mom" i said to her

mom:" Why don't you get up and we can go home and tell everyone the news." she said to me

Me:" but I thought that everyone already knew"

Mom:" the doctor said they only contacted you"

Me:"ok" was all i could say. i got up and got dressed

**The whole ride home was quiet. i keep getting images of me and the soon-to-be-baby that's gone. I couldn't take it any more. I ran inside my house with my mom calling my name.**

Mom:" Selena! come down here! Selena!

**That was all i could hear. I didn't respond to her or opened the door when she asked**

**Two Days Later**

**Two days have passed and i still didn't open the door. I' making a big deal out oof it because I always wanted to be an older sister so the miscarriage really killed me. my mom wouldnt give up on knocking on the door.**

Mom:"Selena,open the door." she demanded " you haven't eaten in two days"

Me:" eating won't do anything to bring Michelle (- that was suppose to be the babies name) back

mom:"come on. atleast step out of your room and go outside.""think about your fans, how do they feel right now?"

**I didn't say anything. i was to lost in thought**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Mandy's P.O.V**

Me:" Brian(-Selena's step-dad), what are we going to do, she hasn't come out of that room for two weeks!

Brian:"I know, the whole miscarriage thing REALLY affected her"

Me:"ya, and I have a feeling she hasn't been eating."

Brian:" why don't we just get Demi to come over and take her to the mall or something."

Me:" ya that might work. i'll go get her on the phone.

**I went to go call Demi and ask her to come.**

**Well that's the ending of chapter 2. I'm sorry if it sucked and remember this is my VERY first story ever and don't worry, if it's Justin Bieber you want,you'll get him soon. **

**+1 comment/review for chapter 2 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! are you excited for chapter 3... cuz i'm not! JK i love u all and keep the comments coming.**

**Chapter 3**

**Demi's P.O.V**

**I just got a call from Mandy telling me to come and help Selena from her depression**

Me:*knocks on the door*

Mandy:"hey, you came"

Me:" of course, I would do anything for my bestfriend and her family."

Mandy:"and we appreciate that. anyways, as you know I called you to be her to help Selena get out of that room right?"

Demi:" yes and don't worry, I will get her out of that room one way or another."

**I went all the way upstairs to Selena's room and knocked on the door**

Me:"Selena, open the door"

...

Me:" if you don't open this door right now then i will break it down!" i said warning her

**Two Minutes Later**

**She still didn't open the door and i was getting pissed**

Me:" alright, i'm coming in!"

**I picked the lock and was able to get in. I saw tissues everywhere, trash on the floor, sheets every where**

Me:" What Happened in here! Your room is trashed just like Joe's(-her boyfriend) house on party days" i said to her

Selena:" I'm not in the mood Demi" she said to me from under the sheets.

Demi:" come on, get up i'm taking you to the mall"

**Selena's P.O.V**

Me:" I don't know Demi, i'm not in the mood to go shopping

Demi:" look, you've been stuck in this room for two weeks, you haven't gotten any sunlight, you need to move on"

Me:"but you dont unders-" she cut me off

Demi:" oh I do understand! I felt horrible when I heard about the news but come on you NEED to move on. Think about your fans, they haven't heard from you in two whole weeks!

Me: I thought about it and decided that it was time for me to get out of this house " ok... i'll get ready, meet me outside my room"

**I got all dressed up to go to the mall with Demi:(.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&safe=off&biw=1366&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=ITVO0koCGsE-JM:&imgrefurl=.com/fashion_outfits_for_teens_club/thing%3Fid%3D29018905&docid=0EVHHtN8mT)**

Me:" alright, I got over my problem and i'm ready to be the same Selena i always was! so leggo"

Demi:" alright, there's my Selena! Leggo"

**We walked downstaires and my mother attacked me with a hug**

Mom:" Selena! you came out of that room"

Me:" ya thanks to Demi"

Mom:" thanks Demi, I knew I could count on you"

Demi:" Anytime"

Me:" alright me and Demi are going to the mall now."

Mom:" ok have fun"

**At The Mall**

**Demi droves us to the mall and when we got there I remembered something.**

Me:" OH MY GOD Demi we forgot our disguises!"

Demi:" oh crap ! we did"

Me:" maybe nobody will notice us"

Demi:" i would disagree"

Me:"why"

**then she pointed to a small group of teenage girls heading our way, but something was weird. none of them even noticed me next to Demi. while Demi was taking a picture with the last fan I decided to go down the hall to Forever 21 until...**

Demi:"Selena! look in front of you" she yelled to me

**Apperantly i wasn't paying any attention and i bumped into someone **

Me:without looking at who it was i said " i'm so sorry i bumped into you"

?: You should watch where your going B!**h!

**I regreted bumping into this person cuz when i looked up i saw the person i hated most in my life...**

**...**

**Well i bet you already know who it is. if you don't well you'll find out when i get +2 comments/reviews.**

**LUV YOU 3!**


	4. Chapter 4 Justin's POV

**ok this is the chapter you've probably waited for.**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**Me and my girlfriend Jasmine were at the mall today. we were at the food court talking about how much we love eachother and to tell u the truth, i'm starting to lose feelings for her. i got up from my seat and said...**

Me:" i'll be right back, i have to go to the bathroom." I said to her

Jasmine:" ok, don't miss me to much" she said to me while adding a wink ;)

Me: * nodded and headed out of the food court* **i wasn't really going to the bathroom, i just needed to get away from her and think. while i was thinking, i suddently heard someone yell**

?:" Selena! look in front of you"

**then i felt someone bump into i saw **_**her. **_**the girl that broke my heart 3 years ago. then i heard someone say...**

?:"i'm so sorry i bumped into you"

**I was really pissed right now but not beacuse she bumped into me. it was mainly because my relationship with Jasmine, she's been so annoying and bossy lately. i got even more pissed when i saw that it was **_**her**_** that bumped into me, she's the only reason i was dating Jasmine. i don't know what happened but i yelled at her...**

Me:" you should watch where you're going b!**h!

?:"Justin, is that you" she said shocked that i called her a b!**h

Me:"yea who else would it be!" i said really pissed at her, but i didn't know why.

Selena:"i'm really sor-" i cut her off

Me:"you know what save it! i don't care anymore, i'm done, you were just a lousy mistake!"right after i said that to her i felt guilty because none of that was true. next thing i know i felt something hard on my cheek. i looked up and saw Selena running away with tears.

Me:*Groans* why am i such a idiot!" i said to myself

?:" there you are Justin, i've been looking all over for you!" i heard someone say to me. it was Jasmine

Jasmine:" come on let's go home i don't want to be hear surrounded by those paparazzi's!" she said in her annoying voice that drove me crazy.

Me:" alright lets go"i said in my pissed off voice. i mean come on can't a guy have enough for a day

Jasmine:" are you ok, baby?" she asked me while looking at me. i guess she noticed the look on my face.

Me:"yea, im fine"i said trying to sound convincing

Jasmine:" no your not! tell me what's wrong" she said to me

Me:"nothing's wrong! don't worry"

Jasmine:" i know what happened when you were supposebly "going to the bathroom" shesaid while putting the arrow quotes on, going to the bathroom."

Me:" what do you mean" i said to her

Jasmine:" when that girl bumped into, how you yelled at her" she said to me souding proud for some reason

Me:" ok, then why are you so happy about it" i said to her while parking the car in my drive way

Jasmine:"because you called her a bitch! and she is soo one of them" she said proudly

Me: i was getting really pissed off at Jasmine that i lost control and yelled at her"Would you stop the shit! she is none of that, what's your problem? why are you so jelous of every girl i talk to? i asked/yelled at her.

**i think i went over the top alittle because tears started coming out of her eyes.**

Jasmine:"im sorry justin, i just didn't want to lose you"

Me:"i'm sorry Jasmine, i forgive you."

Jasmine:" aww. and that's why i love you

Me:" i love you too"

Jasmine:" i'll be right back, i got to use the bathroom.

Me:" ok"

**She left her phone right next to me in the couch by accident. since i forgot my phone in the car i was going to make a quick phone text ma bros Ryan, Chaz, and Christian. i turned on her phone and went to the text message button, when i opened it i couldn't believe my eyes at what i saw.**

**well, sadly that was the ending of chapter 4. are you happy that Justin was here?**

**anyway,thank you crazyrandomgurl786 for being my first reader. ENJOY THE REST SOON.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! chapter 5 already... i'm happy that i have gotten this far already. enought chit-chating, lets get along with chapter 5.**

**Still Justin's P.O.V**

**I couldn't believe me eyes at what i saw...**

**Text massage:**

Mark:" hey baby i can't wait for our date tonight"

Jasmine:" yea me either";)

Mark:" why are you still with that Bieber guy"

Jasmine:" didn't i tell you, i'm using him for _fame._"

Mark:" and that's why i love you:"

Jasmine:" i love you too babe"

**End Of Message**

**i couldn't believe it she wa cheating on me all this time just to get fame out of me. I heard footsteps coming down the staires and i saw a pissed Jasmine.**

Jasmine:"what are you doing with my phone!"

Me:" you dirty whore, you only liked me for my fame right!" i said really angry at her

Me:"and all this time, my family was right about you (- - - his family told him to stay away from her but he didn't listen to them).

Jasmine:" Justin?, why would you think that. I love you"

Me:" you can quit the bullshit cuz im not buying it!"

Jasmine:" fine! you know what, im done with you! and that's right i cheated on you and used you for fame!

Me:* i got really pissed and yelled at her*"get the f*ck out of my house right now!

**she started to cry and did what i told her.5 minutes later i got a call from Scooter(- - - - his manager)**

**Phone convo.**

**Scooter:" hey Justin, i need you to come to the studio right away."**

**Me:" alright, fine i'll be there"**

**I had no idea what this was for, probably to record another song. i got in my car and drove to the studio.**

**Selena's P.O.V**

After i slapped Justin in the cheek i went running towards Demi crying.

Demi:" I saw what happened. do you want me to go over there and kick his sorry a$$."

Me:" no lets just forget it" i said while crying

Demi:"ok lets go home"

**I agreed with her. along the way something came into my mind...**

**sorry i HAD to leave a cliffhanger. but don't worry i will still keep makeing more chapters. oh and thank you for reading and commenting. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok i believe the story is getting good so don't stop reading it. and i have no problem with any of the characters, remember this is JUST a story, it's all fake.**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**Along the way to my house something came into my mind**

Me:" hey Demi?" i asked her

Demi:"ya" she replied

Me:" remember when that samll mob of girls attacked you?" i asked

Demi:" yea why?" she asked me

Me:" well, they asked you for autographs and pictu-" she cut me off

Demi:" ok what's the point of this conversation"

Me:" well i was standing next to you, and it seemed like to them i wasn't there"

Demi:" what do you mean"

Me:" i mean that i'm Selena Gomez and no one in the mall noticed me next to the one and only Demi Lovato!"

**Demi's P.O.V**

**I knew she was going to ask me this. i couldn't keep it a secret any more, i had to tell her the truth.**

Me:"Selly, I have something important to tell you"

Selena:"hit me"

Me:"i'll tell you when we get to your house"

Selena:"Ok"

**10 Minutes Later**

Selena:"ok what was it that you wanted to tell me"

Demi:" the reason people only came up to me at the mall was because-" i couldn't continue. i was afraid to tell her.

Selena:"well" she said impatient

Me:" people are forgetting who you are"

Selena:" since you haven't shown you face to the world, or done concerts, meet and greets, or gone on twitter for two whole weeks, your career has been going down.

Selena:" oh" she said sounding like she was about to break down

Me:"i'm sorry" was all i could say to her

Selena:" it's not your fault, the whole miscarriage really through me of""what am i going to do now"

Me:" how about i go call Melanie(- - - Selena's maneger also a random name)and see what we can do."

Selena:"ok"

**I went outside and called Melanie.**

**Phone Convo.**

Melanie:"hello?"

Me:"hey Melanie, it's me Demi"

Melanie:" oh hey Demi what you need?"

Me:" I need your help into getting Selena's career back to the top"

Melanie:"i don't know if i can help"

Me:"please Selena right now is in her room waiting for me to come in with great news"

Melanie:"ok i have a plan just get Selena to the Island Record studio in 10 minutes"

Me:" ok i'll do that"

End Of Phone Convo.

**Melanie's P.O.V**

**I had the perfect idea to get Selena back to the top. i called my brother and told him...**

Me:" hey, i have to get Selena's career back on top and i need your help"

?:" ok what is it"

Me:" she needs to date Justin"

?:"nice, how about i get justin to come to Island Records and you get Selena"

Me:" i already did, she's on her way"

?:" you sure this plan is gonna work"

Me:" positive"

End Of Phone Convo.

**Selena's P.O.V**

**...**

**I think all of you know who she was talking to right?**

**don't worry if you don't chapter 7 is coming up very soon. remember to keep commenting on this chapters please, i do write back. **

**#Y.O.L.O**


	7. Chapter 7

**alright...this is chapter 7, enjoy.**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**Demi came back with a smile on her face which made me smile a little**

Demi:" alright, i just finish talking to Melanie and i believe she has a plan to get your career back on top."

Me:" really!" i said getting very excited. " oh thank god! it would kill me to see that all my amazing fans have forgotten about me"

Demi:" ok get in the car, she said we have to go to the studio"

Me:" ok"

**we got in the car and Demi drove us to the studio. when we got there...**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**Scooter wanted me to come to the studio, i don't know what for. i drove all the way to the studio and i see a familiar looking car there and i know it's not Scooters cuz it looks too girly. **

Me:"yo Scooter!" i yelled " i'm here and i'd like to know why"

Scooter:"Your here because i need you to atleast fake date someone"

Me:I didn't really care who i had to fake date because i was used to it. when dating Jasmine it felt like out relationship was fake dating. "ok, who is the lucky lady" i said while i popped up a smirk that Scooter didn'r notice.

Scooter:"Come to this room and we'll wait for her to get here"

Me:"ok, but who's car was that in the parking lot"

Scooter:"oh that wa- - " he got cut of by some one

?:"hey scooter they are ready to come in, should i let them?" the lady that looked 23 asked him"

Scooter:" yea Melanie, send them up"

**"Melanie" closed the door and 5 seconds later she showed up with two girls. i couldn't believe it.**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**My manager Melanie let us in and when we walked in i saw none other than Justin Bieber. i thought to myself "why was he here"**

Me:" can i know what's going on?" i asked

Melanie:"well when Demi called me and said that you were having problems with your career, i got the idea of calling my brother Scooter and telling him to get you and Justin together"

Me/Justin:"what! we both yelled

Melanie:" look you don't have to real date, all you have to do is act like a couple in front of the camera."

Me:" but why him?" i asked a little annoyed while remembering what happened at the mall

Scooter:" if you haven't noticed, Justin is a teen heartthrob, lots of girls dream to be his Ine Less Lonely Girl and since your career went down he can help you bring it back up"

Me: i looked over at Justin and saw a slight smile on his face. i thought to myself " what's going on in his mind'

**Justin's P.O.V**

**right when i heard that me and Selena had to date or at least **_**fake **_**date, my lips formed a little smile. was i happy to fake date the girl i always loved?**

**Well can you believe Justin is Falling in L.O.V.E with Selena? so cute right? to bad Selena hates him or does she?**

**you'll find out more in the others chapters i have to make. **

**swag out **


	8. Chapter 8

**Selena's P.O.V**

Me:"so wait, i have to fake date _him"_

Melanie:"yea but remember this is just for your career"

Me:"when do we start"

Scooter:" right now"

Me:"right now!" i yelled " why so soon"

Scooter:" because we already told every gossip show and paparazzi that you guys are dating"

**Justin butted in and said**

Justin:" i like the idea"

Me:" can it Bieber" he just stayed quiet

Melanie:" ok guys, there are paparazzi right now outside so once you walk out that door you guys are officially a couple." she said

Scooter:" so Selena's career can go back to the top, i want you guys to go to the beach where it's surrounded by paparazzi"

(BTW Demi just came to drop off Selena and left)

Melanie:" ok now you guys can go"

**Me and Justin walked to his car and along the way there was paparazzi asking up tons of question which Justin answered **

Pap. 1:"are you two dating?"

Justin:"yes"

Pap2:"for how long?"

Justin:"since yesterday" he obviously lied

Pap.3:"what happened to Jasmine"

Justin:" we broke up cuz she was a fame hog"

**Justin answered a couple more question and then drove me to my house.**

Justin:" well, go change to a swim suit so then i can change and we'll head to the beach"

Me: i just nodded and went to change. after i can out we went to his house so he could change.

**At Justin's House**

Justin:" you can sit over there" he pointed at the couch " i'll be right back"

**i sat on the couch and waited. 2 minutes later he came down staires wearing swimming trunks and a shirt.**

**At the beach**

**we arived and i went running to one of those beach chairs. i set up my towel and took off my shirt and shorts leaving only my bikini. i was wearing sunglasses while lieing down and tanning. then i felt someone pick me up, i had no idea who it was and next thing i know i was dropped in the ocean.**

Me":what da fuck, Justin?

Justin:"what" he said trying to hold his laugh

Me": why did you just through me in the ocean" i said a little pissed

Justin:"oh, come on it was kinda funny"

Me:"yea i guess your right, i guess fake dating you is not as bad as i thought."

Justin:"thank you, i guess"

**For the next 3 hours me and Justin had a blast together and i think im starting to like him more than what i'm suppose to.**

**is this a good thing?**

**thats the end, wait for the next chapter which will come soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok everyone this is chapter 9 ENJOY and... crazyrandomgurl786 you can't kill me now im to young.

**Selena's P.O.V**

**Right now i'm at the hospital sitting next to Justin because he got in a fight at the beach.**

_**Flashback**_

**Me and Justin were having a blast! I thought nothing could ruin this day that's until i saw my ex, Micheal. he eventually spotted me and came running to me but i was alone because Justin went to get drinks.**

Micheal:" well,well,well if it isn't the one and only Selena Gomez!" he said acting surprised

Me:" what do you want Micheal" i asked him

Micheal:"that's an easy question... YOU!"

Me:" well to bad because i'm taken and i would NEVER go back to a cheating man whore like you!"

Micheal:"Look bitch! you're mine and mine only!"

**he started dragging me to a black van. i started screaming for help, hoping someone will come and help me.**

Me:" HELP! SOMEONE HELP! JUSTIN!"

Micheal:"shut up bitch!" he yelled at me

**he was so close into throwing my into the truck when... JUSTIN CAME.**

Justin:" he you what do you think your doing with my girlfriend! he said pissed

Micheal:"your girlfriend? well she's mine now and if i can't have her no one can!"

**Micheal out of no where pulled me into a forced kiss i was trying to pull him away but he was to strong. next thing i know Justin and Micheal are fighting. Micheal gave a really mean punch to Justin in his jaw but Justin still one.i called the cops.**

Micheal:"i'll be back bitch!" he said to me then" and i'm coming for you!"

**I went to help Justin up.**

Me:" oh my god Justin! are you ok?"

Justin:"alitt-" he didn't finish the word because he fainted. i went and called an ambulance.

_**Flashback over**_

**I've been here for 20 minutes now and Justin should begin to wake up. i got really tired so i fell asleep on the couch and had a dream.**

_**Dream**_

**3 years ago:**

**I was at my friend Caitlin's house because she threw a party. i went to go get some punch and while i was getting the punch, somebody pushed me into the bowl and all the punch spilled on my dress.**

? ? ?:"i'm sorry, my idiot friend over there pushed me and i accidentely hit you" he said sounding very sorry for what he did

Me:" it's alright, can i know two things?" i asked him

? ? ?:"sure"

Me:" what's your name"

? ? ?:" it's Justin"

Me:" nice, and can i know why your friend pushed you to me"

Justin:"you want the truth or the lie"

Me:"i want the lie" i said sarcasticly

Justin:" ok well he wanted to see your dress rui-" i cut him off

Me:"i was talking sarcasticly, i want the truth"

Justin:" oh, i knew that, the truth was that when i saw you it was love at first sight for me, so i told my friend Christian-" i cut him of

Me:" i should of known it was him, continue please"

Justin:"ok, so then he told me to ask you out but i was to nervous to go talk to you so out of no where he pushed me and i bumped into you"

Me:"ok, so is there anything you wanna ask me" i said making it obvious

Justin:" actually two somethings"

Me:"ok?"

Justin:" what's your name?" he said sounding like me

Me: i started laughing "it's Selena"

Justin:" ok _Selena, _do you want to go out with me?"

Me:" let me think about it...YES"

**since that day me and Justin have been a couple until...**

Me:" Justin guess what!"

Justin:" you got new shoes!"

Me:" no dummy, you remember when i tried out for that show Wizards Of Waverly Place?"

Justin:"Yea" he said getting a little worried

Me:" i got the part! i'm playing Alex Russo!" i said jumping up and down

Justin:" that's great" he said sounding upset

Me:" aren't you happy for me" i said alittle mad

Justin:"ya of course i am"

Me:"well u don't sound it!"

Justin:"what does that mean"

Me:"i'm your girlfriend you should be happy for me!"

Justin:" i am happy for you!"

Me:" then why don't you sound happy!"

Justin:"because your going to meet other good looking guys all the way in California and forget about me!"

Me:" you don't trust me"

Justin:"yea, i don't trust you at all. have you seen yourself in a mirror, lots of guys will fall for you and then you'll fall for him and forget that i even exist.

Me:"that's not true how can you think that!" " you know what?"

Justin:"what!"

Me:" i'm going to go do the show and forget about _you!"" _we are over!"

**That's when it hit me. i broke Justin's heart. but he didn't trust me though. i felt to much guilt. **

End of dream

**later on i woke up crying. i looked to my side and saw Justin still sleeping. i felt like crying a river right now. i looked at his face and whispered:**

Me:" i'm sorry i ever hurt you"

Well that was the ending of this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it and i made it long for you guys. and as for my future readers

please read my friends stories they r awesome

crazyrandomgurl786 is the name


	10. Chapter 10

**so happy! i made it all the way to chapter 10! ENJOY**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**I woke up in a hospital. i looked around and saw Selena peacefully sleeping. i thought to myself " why did i ever let her go". i then see her begin to wake up so i pretend to be sleeping.i then felt a hand on mine and wet tears then i hear her say something to me that made me feel guilty...**

Selena:"i'm sorry i ever hurt you"

Me:Selena, you didn't do anything" at first i had no idea what she was talking about then i realized that she was talking about our break-up.

Selena:"I broke your heart Justin, i broke _us._

Me:" Selena, none of this was ur fault, it was my dumbass that thought you were going to cheat on me"

Selena:" yea and i'm also sorry u ended up here"

Me:"ok on that i do blame you" i said laughing a little

Selena:"wha- why?" she said starting to crack a laugh

Me:" for dating and ass like him" she laughed at my comment

Selena:"there is one more thing i want to apoligize for"

Me:" this is going to be a looooong night"

Selena:" i'm serious"

Me:" ok"

Selena:"i'm sorry i ever hated you and slapped you at the mall yesterday.

Me:" and i'm sorry i called you a bitch" "you know who's a bitch?"

Selena:"who?"

Me:"Jasmine"

Selena:"who's that"

Me:"Jasmine Villegas, she was my girlfriend but i dumped her"

Selena:"why"

Me:"where should i begin

she's super annoying

she called you a bitch

she cheated on me

used me for fame

never loved me

Selena:" why she really is one"

Me:"Selena, can i ask you a question?"

Selena:" of course"

Me:" would you like to be my girlfriend for real?"

Selena:"i thiought you'd never asked

Me:"oh thank god! i thought you were gon- - " he got cut of by my phone ringing

**Phone convo.**

? ? ? :"he gurl!

Selena:"oh my god!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

sorry i had to leave another cliff hanger oh and by the way here are some things i forgot to tell you

Selena's and Justin's parents are on vacation for a while

Selena and Justin are both 18 in this story

i have absolutely no problem with Jasmine Villegas

OK I THINK THATS IT IF THERE IS ANYMORE DETAILS ILL TELL YOU. AND DON'T WORRY SELENA AND JUSTIN WONT BE THE ONLY READING AND COMMENT PLEASE!

LUV U,PEACE


	11. Chapter 11

**here's chapter 11 enjoy and sorry if the chapters are short.**

**Phone Convo**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**? ? ? :"**hey gurl!

Me:"oh my god! Caitlin is that you?" i said surprised because she moved to New York 2 years ago.

Caitlin:" yea it's me and i'm back to stay perminently!"

Me:" oh my god! are you serious! where are you "

Caitlin:"i was going to head to your house but i forgot your direction"

Me:"oh right now i'm at the beach with Justin-"she cut me off

Caitlin:" Justin as in Bieber?

Me:" yea is there a problem?

Caitlin:"not at all so can you give me your direction and i'll wait for you there"

Me:"ok" "it's 1380 Barstow RD. (- - - FAKE ADDRESS)

Caitlin:" ok im on my right now.

Me:"ok i'll be right there"

**end of convo**

Me:"come on Justin,let's go home"

Justin:"why and who was that?"

Me:" it was Caitlin and shes going to be in my house in a while!"

Justin:" Cait- Caitlin Beadles?"

Me:" the one and only. now come on lets go i wanna see her"

Justin:" ok"

**whats going on first Caitlin then Justin. why do i have the feeling they are keeping a secret from me? maybe im just imagining things.**

**At Selena's House**

Me:"i thought she would be here by now" right when i finished that sentence there was a knock on the door.i opened it and there stood a pretty 17 year old and a handsome 16 year old.

Me:"oh my gosh! Caitlin, Christian." i said while hugging them. " i'm so happy that you guys are here. come inside"

Me:" Justin!"i yelled his name " Caitlin and Christian are here!

Justin:" i'll be right there"

**I saw Justin coming down the staires and his eyes went big when he saw is what i thought at first then i realized that maybe they got big because he hasn't seen neither of them in 2 years.**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**I heard Selena call me to come down and see Caitlin and Christian. i was a little nervous to see Caitlin and that's because i dated her right after i broke up with Selena and before i went with Jasmine. I had to break up with Caitlin because i was discoverd in Youtube and i was gonna be a singer and all that.i went down staires and my eyes got big when i saw Caitlin, she got soo mcuh prettier than the last time i saw her. i mentally slapped myself**

Me:" hey guys nice to see you again."

i bro hugged Christian and shook hands with Caitlin

Me:"what are you guys doing her" i asked

Caitlin:" we came back because over there the temperature was so bi polar."

Me:" good to know"

**it was an awkward silence until i spoke up**

Me:" hey Christian why don't we let the girls talk about...girl stuff and we go play some Call Of Duty?"

Christian:"alright, but ima kiss yo ass"

Me:"im afraid you don't know me very well, i can beat anyone" me and Christian went to Selena's basement and started playing.

**Selena's P.O.V**

Me:" so how was life?"

Caitlin:"it was great, i totally missed you"

Me:" so did I, thank god I had Demi with me,but now shes on tour"

Caitlin:" well, you have me, Chris and...Justin"

Me:" is there something on your mind?"

**Caitlin's P.O.V**

**YES Selena i do have something on my mind.i don't know if i should tell her, it can ruin our friendship, but she deserved to know right?**

Me:" yes Selena, there is something on my mind right now"

Selena:"you can tell me , we're _bestfriends_"

Me:"i don't know if Justin told you this but...

Selena:"yea"

Me:"me and Justin dated right after you left to california" i had a worried face. i was hoping she wouldn't be mad at me because they really did love eachother.

Selena:"...

another cliff hanger alright. will Selena be mad at Caitlin or not?

find out in the next chapter and

crazyrandomgurl786

if you don't finish ur story i will personaly tell Jaden Smith to go all Karate on yo ass.

luv u all and comment and favorite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if the story is starting to bore you, im kinda ruining out of ideas.**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**I was upset to hear that my bestfriend went dated my ex, who is now mines again, right after i left. what made it worse is that they might still have a think for eachother, but i'm not going to let my imagination take over and break our friendship.**

Me:"you guys dated! and right after i left?"

Caitlin:"yea, please don't be mad at us,and besides that was a long time ago, i have a new boyfriend now."

**i thought it over again and...**

Me:"it's ok, i forgive i mean you guys don't love eachother any more right?"

Caitlin:"of course"

Me:"ok, so i hear you got a boyfriend, care to explain?"

Caitlin:"ok, i was at the mall the other day, i was carrying at ton of bags and i couldn't carry them any more so he shows up and helps me with them and then he gave me his number."

Me:"so adorable!, what's his name?"

Caitlin:"Micheal" she said dreamly

Me:"Micheal!" "whats his last name?"

Caitlin:"Johnson"

Me:"Micheal Johnson!"

Caitlin:"is there a problem" she said stupidly

Me:"yes!" "he wants to kill me!"

Caitlin:"how do you know?"

Me:"because today at the beach, he came and tried to kidnap me,then when i called the cops he said he was coming for me"

Caitlin:"i think you have the wrong guy, mine's a sweetheart,and why would he kidnap you?"

Me:"beacause,im his ex and i wouldn't go out with him again."

Caitlin:"i think your just jelous"

Me:" why would i be jelous of an ass like him?"

Caitlin:"don't call him that!"

Me:"why not? i'm speaking the truth!"

Caitlin:"i can't believe i was ever your friend!"

Me:"Caitlin, i don't want to argue with you, just stay away from him, he's going to break your heart sooner or later"

Caitlin:"you can't tell me what to do! i love him!"

Me:" i just trying to hel-" she cut me off

Caitlin:"maybe i don't need your help! i can handle myself!"

Me:" fine! don't come crying to me telling me that he broke your heart!" "oh and one more thing"

Caitlin:"what!"

Me:"tell him that i have Jackie Chan on speed dial if he ever decides to come near me"

Caitlin:"what ever Selena, i'm done being your friend! goodbye"

**She left. i was just trying to protect her. i started thinking to myself "isn't he suppose to be in jail?"**

**Christian's P.O.V**

Me:"wow, some kind of fight"

Justin:"c'mon lets get up there"

Me:" hey im going to go talk to Caitlin she sounded really upset."

Justin:"ok bro i'll see you later"

**We bro hugged, then i left**

**The Beadles House**

**I walked up to my sisters room and i walked in , and saw Caitlin...**

_**That's the ending of this chapter, sorry it's sooo short, i am running out of ideas ya kno.**_

_**Luv U!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Still Christian's P.O.V**

**I walked in and saw Caitlin crying but she wasn't Caitlin**

Me:" i didn't know we had company" i said while looking at the guy

Micheal:"who are you and what are you doing here?"

Me:" i think i should ask you the same question"

Caitlin:"guys! quit it" she said why crying slowly

Me:" i heard what happened at Selena's house, is that why your crying?"

Caitlin:"yea can you believe she said a complete lie just to get me to break up with you" she said to Micheal"

Micheal:" yea me either, whoever this girl is, is a b!**H"

Caitlin:" Micheal, she may have said all those things about you, but come on you don't have to start to be mean to her"

Micheal:"but she has alsways been one!"

Caitlin:"what do you mean always?"

Me:"well im just gonna go now" i said walking out

**Micheal's P.O.V**

**i had to think fast. if you still don't get it, im not **_**really**_** in love with Caitlin. im only dating her to get closer to Selena.**

Me:" like you know on the episodes of that show she was in."

Caitlin:" ok but u know it's just acting right?"

Me:"yea i knew that"

Caitlin:" ok well i think you should go it's getting late"

Me:"ya sure, bye"

Caitlin:"bye"

**Next Day**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**I couldn't sleep at all. me and Caitlin NEVER fought before, but you know never say never right. i thought that maybe i should go over to her house and apoligize for everything. i got ready and drove all the way to her house. i knocked on the door and Christian opened**

Me:" hey Chris, is Caitlin here?"

Christian:" yea shes in her room"

Me:" ok thanks" i said while walking into the house

**i knocked on her door**

Caitlin:" what are you doing here?"

Me:"i came here to apoligize"

Caitlin:" i'm listening"

Me:"i'm sorry that i said all that to you, but i do mean it, stay away from him"

Caitlin:" here we go again"

Me:" im serious Caitlin, i dont want you to get hurt"

Caitlin:"im not"

Me:" you dont know that, i got my heart broken twice by him!

Caitlin:" but that was the past, maybe he changed"

Me:" whateve, i just hope i never see him again"

Caitlin:"Never Say Never"

Me:" why"

Caitlin:" because i asked him to come over right now"

Me:" Caitlin! why would you do that!"

Caitlin:"because you two need to work out ur issues."

Me:"Caitlin" i whined

**Door bell rings**

Caitlin:" ooh that must be him!" she said getting excited

**Two minutes later, Caitlin came back with someone**

Caitlin:"Micheal, this is my best freind for life, Selena.

Micheal:" ya i already know her, what is she even doing here?"

Caitlin:"she came to apoligize"

Micheal:"really?"

Caitlin:"ok well i'm gonna go get us some drinks, brb"

**oh great**

Me:" i know what your doing"

Micheal:"what am i doing"

Me:" your just dating her to get to me right? sooner or later you were gonna break her heart right?"

Micheal:"wow, your not as stupid as i thought you were, but poor little Caitlin is"

Me: i went up to him and kick him in his boy part causing him to get down on his knees." you do NOT and i repeat do NOT talk about Caitlin like that"

**Next thing i know i see a pissed Caitlin at the door.**

well that was the end of this chapter,

what do you think Caitlin's mad about?

COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE

i do right back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Still Selena's P.O.V**

**I worried, i saw Caitlin looking very pissed.**

Caitlin:"I can't believe you, Micheal!" " you only dated me to get closer to Selena"

Micheal:"wow your really slow"

Caitlin:"but i thought you loved me" she said starting to cry

Micheal:" well it was all an act!"

Christian:" what is going on here!" he said wondering

Caitlin:"he used me, i should of listened to you" she said to me

Christian:" wait wait wait back up the train, yuo broke my sisters heart?" he asked to Micheal

**before Micheal could answer, Christian started beating him up. and DAAAAYYYYUUUUMMM for a 16 year old he can really throw punches.**

Caitlin:" im sorry i didn't believe you Selena, friends?"

Selena:" weren't we always?"

**Caitlin smiled at me and i smiled back**

Caitlin:"hey, do you want to have a sleep over tonight?"

Selena:"i would love to"

**Skipping to sleep over**

Me:" hey Caitlin"

Caitlin:" hey come in, i hope you don't mind, i have two of my other frineds upstaires"

Me:" it's alright"

Christian:" yo Caitlin!"

Caitlin:" WHAT!"

Christian:" Justin, Ryan, and Chaz are going to be here any minute ok!"

Caitlin:"and i care because?"

Christian:" i don't know"

Caitlin:"douche" she whispered which made me laugh

Caitlin:"anywayz come meet my other friends. Selena this is Hailey" she said while pointing to a pretty girl with light brown hair, tanned skin,and chocolate brown eyes,kinda like Justin's. " and this is Stacy" She said while pointing to a pretty red head with dark brown eyes.

"Hailey, Stacy this is Selena she said pointing to me.

Me:" hey" i said

Hailey/Stacy:" hey"

Caitlin:"alright this is the plan"

8:00-9:30 - watch movie

9:30-:10:00 - make up and dress up

10:00-10:30 - prank the guys

" well thats pretty much it, when we finish we can do whatever we want"

Hailey:" why do we have to do dress up and put make up on ?"

Caitlin:"we can dress up and scare the guys right after we see the scariest movie there is" she said with a smirk at the end

Stacy:" but guys don't get scared"

Caitlin:"oh don't worry they WILL get scared"

Stacy:"ok if you say so"

Caitlin:"ok lets go, Selena you go ask them if they want to see a scary movie with us

Selena:"why me!"

Caitlin:"cuz you can act"

Selena:"wow -_-"

Caitlin:" just go" she said pushing me to Christian's door.

**I knocked on the door and Ryan opened the door**

Ryan:" yes can we help you"

Me:"ok well the girls and i are going to see a scary movie. do you guys wanna come?" i asked them

Ryan:"ok,let us discuss our answer first...YES"

Me:" ok leggo them!"

Justin:"hey! thats my word"

Me:"to bad its mine now"

Justin:"not for long"

Me:" what's that suppose to mean?"

Justin:"...

_the end of chapter 14 is here!_

_chapter 15 will be up soon_

_keep commenting!'_

_LUV U _


	15. Chapter 15

Justin:" it means im going to tickle you for stealing my word!"

**next thing i know, Justin threw me over his shoulder, threw me on the couch and started tickling me**

Me:"Ju-Justin qu-quit it" i said while laughing

Justin:"NEVER"

Me:"never say never, Justin

Justin:*rolls his eyes*" say that im the sexiest person alive"

Me:" if i do then i'd be lieing" i said still laughing

Justin:" say it!"

Me:" no!"

Justin:"say or i'll through you in the pool!"

Me:"ok fine! I'm the sexiest person alive!"

Justin:"-_- close enough and yes you are"

Chaz:"ok can we please choose what movie to watch?"

Ryan:" i already did"

Hailey:" cool what movie did you put in?"

Ryan:" the thing"

Hailey:" what thing?"( - - - she's not very bright)

Ryan:"the movie 'the Thing'

Hailey:"ok?"

Caitlin:"ok, i'll get the blankets, Selena, Justin get food and drinks, Stacey, Christian, get the pillows and Ryan and Hailey get the sleeping bags ready."

all:"ok"

**During the movie**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**I looked over at Selena, she looked really scared**

Me:" Selena?"

Selena:"yea?"

Me:"Can i ask you two questions"

Selena:"o, whats the second one?"

Me:" i'll tell you later"

Selena:"ok"

**During the movie every time something scary comes out,Selena would hide her face in my chest, it was so cute. i looked over at Ryan and Hailey and they were eating eachother. i looked over at Caitlin and Chaz, Caitlin was into the movie while Chaz was trying to make a move.I looked over at Christian and Stacy, Stacey's head was on his lap and they were both enjoying the movie.**

_**After the Movie**_

Selena:"so Justin what was that other question you wanted to ask me?"

Me:"...

the end of chapter 15.

sorry it sucked and that it was short, i was running out of ideas.

keep commenting!


	16. Chapter 16

**Justin's P.O.V**

Me:"Would you go out on a date with me?"

Selena:"I would love to" she said getting excited

Me:"great!" "i'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00?"

Selena:"sure"

Me:"wear something comfortable and bring a swimsuit" i said while adding a wink

Selena:"ok lover boy, lets get back over there."

**when we went back, everyone was sleeping already**

Selena:"Aww, we didn't get to finish the list."

Me:"what list"i said curiously

Selena:"nevermind, good night"

Me:"goodnight" i said while kissing her forehead

**Next Morning**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**I was awaken but Caitlin shaking me**

**Me:"**What do you want Caitlin?"i asked annoyed

Caitlin:"well, we didn't get to finish the list we made last night"

Me:"so?"

Caitlin:"soo, lets finish it now. you wake up the girls and ill get the make-up"

Me:"why do you need make-up?"

Caitlin:"to paint the guy's face duhh"

Me:i thought about it..."ok also get a camera"i added

Caitlin:"good thinking, now wake them up"

**I went to wake up Hailey and Stacy. it was so easy to wake them up, they already knew the plan.**

**Caitlin came back and we started drawing on there face, we wrote random things such as 'i love the guy next to me'.**

**later on when we finished the boys looked to die for cuz they were so funny looking.**

Me:"they are so going to kill us when they wake up"i whispered to the girls

Caitlin/Hailey/Stacey:"yea"

Hailey:"lets go back to sleep, im tired"

Stacey:"i agree"

Caitlin:"me three"

**we all went to sleep. about an hour later, we were awaken by boys yelling**

? ? ? ?:"AHHHHHH!"

Caitlin:"who is yelling like that!"

Me:"lets go see" we went to where the sound was coming from. it was in the bathroom, i opened it and it revealed a steaming Christian.

Christian:"Caitlin, what is this!" he said pointing to his forehead which had ' i luv Stacey' on it

Caitlin:"what are you looking at me for?" she said tryna hold a laugh

Ryan:*sleeply* what's going on in here?" the three of us started laughing

Ryan:"why are you guys laughing?"

Christian:"dude, you HAVE to look at urself in a mirror?"

Ryan:"why" Ryan said while looking at a mirror. next thing you know he was screaming, which caused the boys to come in.

Chaz:"whats goi-" he cut im self of and started laughing at Ryan's face

Justin:"who wrote that!" he said getting pissed because i wrote on Ryan's face ' I Love Justin Bieber'

Me:i slowly raised my hand"i did"

Ryan:"why!"

Me:"cuz we thought it would be funny?" i said through a laugh

Ryan:"yea, whatever" he said quietly while leaving

Christian:"what about you guys have you seen your face?"he said while laughing

Justin:"oh no! what did you do to my face?" we made his face look like a girl

Hailey:" we made you prettier"

Justin:"yea, you gotta admit, i do look good" he said admiring him self

Hailey:"really?"

Justin:"no! not really"

Hailey:" you don't have to be so mean about it" she said while looking at her shoes"

Stacey:" come on i wanna go somewhere" she whined

Christian:" where do you wanna go

Stacey:" how about the fair?

Me:" yea i kinda wanna go"

everyone else:" yea, let's go to the fair!"

**we all got ready and headed to the fair.**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**When we got to the fair, i already knew my day was going to be bad.i saw...**

_**So sorry, i wanted to leave a cliffhanger. DON'T KILL ME YET**_

_**Ill right more tomorrow maybe.**_

_**COMMENT/REVIEW/FAVOR**_

_**Happy Mother's Day!**_

_**Good day now.**_

_**:)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Justin's P.O.V**

**When we got to the fair, i already knew my day was going to be bad.i saw Jasmine there. she started walking up to us.**

Selena:"heads up Justin, looks ike there's a fan heading your way" she said meaning Jasmine

Jasmine:"hey Justin... and friends" she said forgetting that they were there

Me:"what do you want" i said coldly

Selena:" Justin, be polite" she whispered to me

**I think Jasmine got alittle jelous or something cuz i saw her eyes were ful of anger. she ALWAYS gets jelous. i think Selena noticed her anger.**

Selena:"Justin can i know who this is?" she asked me

Me:" this is Jasmine" i said looking at her

Hailey:" wait, this is the girl that called Selena a bith, right?" she asked madly ( - - - Selena told the girls EVERYTHING)

**I nodded while Jasmine give a smirk**

Jasmine:"what's the problem? can't i speak the truth?" she said while another evil smirk popped on her lips

Stacey:"OHH! u shouldn't of said that"

Jasmine:" why no-" she couldn't finish because Hailey attacked her

Hailey:"WHO DA FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BITCH" she said

Jasmine:"GET THE HELL OF ME!" she yelled while trying to fight back

Hailey:"If you DARE mess with one of my friends again, then Santa better put me on the naughty list" she said while me, Ryan, and Christian try to get her off of Jasmine.

Ryan:" I think you should go NOW before she gets more pissed at you" he said to her

Jasmine:"whatever, i don't even wan to be near that bitch" she said refering to Hailey. Hailey almost got up and attacked her but we hold her down.

Me:"just get out of here, Jasmine!"

Jasmine:"whatever, i'll see you soon" she said with a wink

Me:"what do you mean?"

Jasmine:"oh Scooter hasn't told you the news?"

Me:"what news?" i said getting curious

Jasmine:"why don't you ask him yourself" she said then left with some guy she saw

Me:"slut" i murmered

Chaz:" forget about her guys" he said

Stacey:"yea, lets go have some fun" she said while running to a rollercoaster while holding Chris's hand

Me:"yea, come on lets go guys" i said while grabbing Selena's hand. she giggled and i though ' how lucky am I'

_**That's the end**_

_**the date WILL come soon so dont worry**_

_**Comment/Review/Favor**_

_**PEACE!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Justin's P.O.V**

**It was already 5:30. We had to leave beacause of my date with Selena**

Me:"hey guys, I think it's time for us to go" I said

Selena:"why, it's only 5:30" she said while looking at the time

Me:"did you already forget out date tonight"

Selena:"oh my god! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

**I drove the other guys home, and I went home to get ready.**

Selena's P.O.V

**After Justin drove off I went running up the staires to my room looking for a nice outfit to was no use, I couldn't find anything so I texted Stacey.**

**Text Convo.**

Me:" Stacey, I need u in my house in 5! It's a fashion emergency!"

Stacey:"im on my way"

**She takes fashion things really seriously so I wouldn't be surprised if she came faster that 5 minutes.**

Stacey:*knocks on door* "I got here as soon as I got your text"

Me:"Thank god you did! Justin's coming in half an hour!"

Stacey:"don't worry that's what me and Hailey are for"

Me:"where is she?"

Stacey:"in the car, taking out her make-up supplies"

**I look over to see Hailey struggling to get the make up bag which was HUGE.**

Me:"aren't you going to help her"

Stacey:"Naww, she'll figure it out"" now why don't you go take a shower and in the mean while I'll find you something to where.

Me:" ok now remember, it has to be pretty and comfortable and I have to bring a bathing suit"

Stacey:"ok now go take a shower!"

**I went to take a I came out and saw Stacey had already picked out my outfit and Hailey was ready to do my make up.**

Stacey:" hurry up" "go sit over there so Hailey could do your make up"

**I went to go sit where Stacey told me. When Hailey finished my make up, It looked like this:**

Me:"thank you Hailey, it looks so pretty!"

Hailey:"its what I do"

Stacey:"but I thought you were going to beach because you told me to pick out a swimsuit?"

Me:"yea, but ill take it off when I get there, I guess"

Stacey:"ok I packed your swimsuit in this bag" she then gave me the bag

**I went to go change into what she picked out for me and it looks like this:**

**(with some flats)**

**Stacey:"wow I am good" she said admiring her selection**

**Selena:" I didn't even know I had this"**

**Stacy:"oh well" was all that she could say**

**All of a sudden I hear a car beep its horn.**

Hailey:"oohh, that must be Justin."

Stacey:"no shit Sherlock!"

Selena:*hears a knock on the door* " i think that's him!"

Stacey:*rolls her eyes playfully*" go on now, answer the door. Your prince charming is waiting for his Cinderalla" she said joking

**I went downstairs to open the door and saw Justin….**

**Ok the date is next chapter which ill write tomorrow.**

**COMMENT/REVIEW AND FAVOR**

**GOODNIGHT.**

**(btw this is the bathing suit:** )


	19. Chapter 19 Author's Note

**A/N: hey my lovely readers, sorry the last chapter was confusing. i was trying to posta picture of what Selena was going to wear but it didn't work, but here's the site:**

/entry/23057941

**And this is her swim suit:**

/2009/09/04/fashion-deal-hot-swimsuits-cooler-plant/

(you choose)

one more thing,im not going to be able to upload till Friday, sorry to busy with school crap

PEACE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Selena's POV**

I walked downstairs to open ther door and saw Justin.

He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

Justin: "Selena, you look beautiful"

I smiled more.

Me: " Thanks, Justin! You look great too"

Justin: " Thanks, lets go"

Me: " Ok"

We went to the beach.

There was a blanket on the sand, a cooler and a basket.

I smiled.

Me: " What's this?"

Justin: " I set up a picnic, do you like it?"

Me: " Love it!"

Justin: " Great"

Me: " I'm gonna change into my swimsuit, be right back"

Justin: " Oh yeah, ok"

I went to the restroom and changed into my swimsuit.

When I finished getting ready, I walked out of the restroom with my bag and came back to to where Justin was.

Justin was in his in swimming trunks and sitting on the blanket.

I happily sat next to him on the blanket.

Justin: " What soda?"

Me: " Um...Mountain Dew"

Justin: "Of course...your favorite soda"

Me: " How did you know?"

Justin: "You always drink that soda and ... I came across it on the internet"

Justin laughed nervously.

Me: "Were you stalking me...on the internet?"

Justin: "Y- Yeah... I mean no!"

I laughed.

Me: "Oh, Justin...really cute"

Justin turned red and gave me the soda.

I opened it and took a drink from it.

I looked out at the ocean and smiled.

Justin: "It's beautiful, right?"

Selena: " Yeah..."

Justin: " Just like you"

I stayed silent.

Justin: "Something wrong?"

Me: "Kind of... I'm sad that... Michelle will never get to see it"

Justin sighed.

Justin: " Selena, I'm sorry... atleast, she is a better place"

Me: " Yeah, I guess"

Justin got up and picked me up.

Me: "Hey! Justin put me down!"

He carried me to the ocean.

Me:" No...no...DON'T!"

Justin threw me in the water.

Justin: " Too late"

Justin laughed as I came out of the water, glaring at him.

Me: " I'm all wet"

Justin: " You were gonna get wet anyway" ***Laughs***

I splashed water at him and laughed.

Justin: "My hair!"

Me: "Woooow, let see what you got Bieber!"

Justin smiled evily and took a step towards me.

Justin yelled.

Me: " What's wrong?"

Justin: " I stepped on a rock"

I laughed a little.

Me: " Well, lets get out of the water"

I pulled him out of the water and we got our towels.

I put the towel around me and shivered.

Justin did the same.

We ate and talked for a while.

My first date with a Justin is the best date I have ever had...

I got up and looked at Justin.

Me: "I'm gonna go change"

Justin: "Me too"

We went to seperate restrooms to change.

I changed back to other clothes I brought and came out of the restroom.

When I came out, Justin was already there.

Justin picked all picnic things up and I helped him.

We put the things in the car and he drove me to my house.

He parked the car in front of my house and turned to me.

Justin: " That was great"

Me: " Yeah, it was"

I smiled and he smiled back.

He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine and we KISSED.

I can't believe it... our first kiss.

We pulled back.

Justin: " Wow, that was amazing"

I giggled.

Me: "Yeah, well I better go... I'll call you, ok?"

Justin: " Ok, bye"

I smiled at him and got out of the car, carrying my bag.

I waved at him as he drove away and walked into my house.

I went into my room and sat on my bed.

I can't believe we kissed...BEST KISS EVER.

**Justin's POV**

I drove off from Selena's house, smiling.

That was amazing.

Selena is...amazing.

My phone began to ring and I picked up the phone, seeing that it was Scooter.

Me: "Hey, Scooter"

Scooter: "Hey, Justin... I got some news so, meet me at the studio"

Me: "Um.. ok, I'll be right there"

I hung up and drove to the studio.

I parked my car and got out of the car.

I went into the studio and saw Scooter.

Scooter: " Hey, Justin"

Me: "Hey, Scooter, you have some news for me?"

Scooter: "Yup but, you might not like it"

Me: "Oh god...Ok, go ahead and tell me"

Scooter: "Your going on tour!"

Me:" Really? That's awesome!"

Scooter: "With..."

Me: " Uh oh...with who?"

Scooter: " Jasmine"

Me: "What?"

Scooter: " I know but, Justin it's not that bad"

Me: " How long is it?"

Scooter: " S- Six weeks"

Me: " I can't even stand being with the bitch for a minute! How do you expect me to be with her on tour for six weeks?"

Scooter:" Calm down, Justin"

Me: Fine but, Selena might not like this..."

Scooter: "I guess you will have to tell her"

I glared at him and he laughed nervously.

Me: "Well, ok... I gotta go"

I left with out saying a word and drove home.

Jasmine knew it...

**Flashback**

Jasmine:"whatever, i'll see you soon" she said with a wink

Me:"what do you mean?"

Jasmine:"oh Scooter hasn't told you the news?"

Me:"what news?" I said getting curious

Jasmine:"why don't you ask him yourself" she said then left with some guy she saw

Me:"slut" I murmered

**End of Flashback**

God! Why does it have to be her?

How am I gonna tell Selena?...

**Ok that was the chapter.**

**COMMENT/REVIEW AND FAVOR**

**GOODNIGHT.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next Day**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**I thought it over and knew I ****needed ****had to tell Selena about the tour…..and Jasmine. I decided to go to her house and tell her.**

**Knock Knock. I knocked on her door and waited a few seconds. The first thing I saw was her flawless face, which was weird cuz it looks like she just got out of she saw me, her eyes went big.**

Selena:" Justin, what are you doing her?

Me:" I came to tell you something"

Selena:"ok. Come on in" she said while letting me in

Selena:" ok, what is it?"

Me:"do you want the good news or bad news first?"

Selena:"good news" she said getting excited

Me:" I'm going on tour!" I said

Selena:"for how long" she said getting upset

Me:" six weeks"

Selena:" six weeks!" she yelled in my face "how is that good news!

Me:" Selena, calm down." I said trying to calm her down

Selena:" how can I calm down! Your basically leaving me!"

Me:" Sele-" she cut me off

Selena:" think about all the good times we shared!"

Me:"Selena!"

**She looked at me with sad eyes**

Me:" you don't have to worry because your going with me"  
Selena:"seriously!"

Me:" yea, I could never go on tour without you"

Selena:" awesome! I can't wait! When is it?"

Me:" in two days"

Selena:" two days! I better start packing then"

Me:" I also have bad news"

Selena:"oh ohh, what are they"

Me:" Jasmine has to come with us"

Selena:" that Jasmine that called me a bitch and Hailey beat up?"  
Me:" yep"

Selena:"but why?"

Me:"idk, Scooter just said that I have to go on tour with her"

Selena:" so wait, Scooter doesn't mind that I'm coming?"

Me:" why would he mind? He was the one who told us to date in the first place"

Selena:" that's true"

Me:" alright, why don't you start packing OH a nd one more thing."

Selena:" what?"

Me:" you get to bring two extra guests"  
Selena:" awesome. Anyway, ima go pack now

Me:" I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Selena:" yep"

**Selena's P.O.V**

**When Justin left the room, I decided to call Hailey and Stacey. Caitlin went to college yesterday night and Christian went to visit his grandparents in New York.**

**Phone convo. Three way**

Me:" hey girls! I have some good news for you"

Stacey:" what is it?"

Me:" your going on tour with me and Justin!"

Stacey:" are you talking trash or are you serious?"

Me:" I'm dead serious"

Hailey:" wow this is so exciting"

Me:" yea….. except for something"  
Hailey/Stacey:" what is it"

Me:" Jasmine has to come with us"

Hailey:" you mean the Jasmine I beat up" she said angrily

Me:" that's the one"

Hailey:" OMFG, I'm not going on tour with you unless that bitch leaves"

Me:" she can't she's singing a song with Justin"  
Hailey:" well then, I'm still not going"

Me:" please come, for me at least" a few minutes later she agreed

Hailey:" fine, but if she trys something I'll woop her little flat ass again!"  
Me:" yay! Start packing the tour is in two days"

Hailey/Stacey:" two days!"

Me:" yea. I got to finish packing. Ttyl."

Hailey/Stacey:"bye Selena"

**End of phone convo.**

…**..**

**Welp, that's the end**

**Ill see you in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Days Later**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**Today was the day of the tour. I had all my stuff packed and ready to go, I just needed to tell Selena where to wait. I grabbed my phone and texted Selena.**

**Text Convo.**

Me:"morning baby"

Selena:"morning babe"

Me:" are you all done, Scooter wants us all at the front of the studio in 10"

Selena:" yea, I'm ready and I'll b there asap

Me:" ok I'll c u there"

Selena:" yep, luv u 3

Me:" luv u more 333

**End of Text Convo.**

**I really love all this love that we have for eachother. I got my things in the car and drove to the front of the studio.**

Me:" hi everyone, I'm here and your life's just got better" I said joking around

Scooter:" finally, you made it"

Me:" yea, I hope you don't mind I brought Selena with me"

Scooter:" even better! Jasmine will be here any minute now"

Me:" great" I said sarcasticly(sp?)

**Next thing I know I see Jasmine's car pull up nd I see her get out of the car. Luckly for me Selena just got here.**

Me:"hey Selly-bear" I said to her

Selena:"hey Bieber-bear" she said coping me

Me:" I'm glad you came cuz Jasmine just got her"

Selena:" Justin, can you promise me something" she said while forgetting that I said Jasmine was her

Me:" anything for you"  
Selena:"promise me your not going to dump me for another girl whose prettier or smarter or better than me"

Me:"I will never dump you cuz in my eyes you ARE the only girl"  
Selena:"awwww Justin" she said while giving me a warm hug

Selena:"I love you" she said while kissing me

Me:" I love you too" I said while kissing back

Scooter:"break it up love birds we need to start moving

Selena:" but we still need Stacey, Hailey, Chaz , and Ryan"

Scooter:"tell them to hurry up

**Selena called Hailey and Stacey, while I called Chaz and Ryan. I first called Chaz.**

**Phone Convo.**

Chaz:" who the hell is this! I laughed

Me:" Chaz it's me, Justin. Where are you and Ryan your suppose to b at the front of the studio like NOW"

Chaz:" don't worry , were driving there right now"  
Me:"hurry up were about to leave, and Jasmine is already here"

Ryan:" don't worry bro we are almost there" " yea calm your man tits" I heard Chaz say

Me:" whatever goodbye guys

Chaz/Ryan:" bye Justin"

End of Phone Convo.

Me:" well, they will be here any seco—" I was cut off by a loud horn. I turned around and saw Chaz and Ryan

Me:" nevermind" I said while walking towards them

**Selena's P.O.V**

**I went to go call Stacey and Hailey to tell them to hurry up.**

**Phone convo.**

**(I don't know if I told you or not but Hailey and Stacey are sisters)**

Me:"hi Hailey, is Stacey there"

Hailey:" yea she's right next to me"

Me:" put the phone on speaker then" she did as I said

Me:"where are you guys, we need to leave now!" next thing I know Hailey and Stacey scared the crap out of me

Me:" you guys! That wasn't funny" I said kinda mad

Stacey:" no, it was hilarious" she said laughing like crazy

Hailey:" yea what she said"

Me:" you guys are so mean" I said while chuckling

Scooter:"ok, lets do the sleeping arrangements"

Me:" oh boy"

Scooter:" since there isn't that many rooms you guys will have to be in pairs. Justin you get to share with me"

Justin:" can I share with Selena (;" he said while adding A wink

Scooter:"no you cannot"

Justin:"but shwes mwy gwirlfwiend" he said in a baby voice

Scooter:" no"

Justin:*poutes*

Scooter:" anyways, Justin will be with me, Chaz and Ryan, Pattie and Kenny, Hailey and Stacey, and Jasmine and Selena"

Me: I mentally slapped myself

Jasmine:" works for me" she said smiling, or was it a smirk?

**What does this girl have planned?**

***A/N*** SRRY IF IT WAS SHORT AND BORING.


	23. Chapter 23

**Selena's P.O.V**

**After I heard Scooter say I was going to be rooming with Jasmine, I saw her smirk**

**This is going to be some six weeks 'ight. I grabbed my things and heading to my room, only to find Jasmine already in there**

Jasmine:"hi roomy!" she said in a cheery voice

Me:" uh, hi?" I said alittle confused

Jasmine:" listen I know you're probably thinking right now ' oh why is she talking to me' or ' what's going on' but I just want you to know that I'm over all that so why don't we put the past behind us and start over?" she said while putting her hand infront of me to shake

**I took my hand and shaked it with hers.**

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

**She does not know whats coming for her.**

**Me:"** great so now we are friends, right?"

Selena:" yes we are"

Me:" awesome so now what?"

Selena:" idk, lets get everything settled and then we will go hang out with Stacey and Hailey"

Me:" sounds fun" I said sarcasticly but she didn't notice

After we put our stuff away we went to Jackson's room ( Hailey and Stacey's last name is Jackson)

Selena:*knocks*

Hailey:" who is it"

Selena:" Selena"

Hailey:" Selena who?"

Selena:" would you open the damn door already!"

Her screaming gave me an idea ( you will see wat it is later)

Finally Hailey opened the door

Selena:" took you long enough"

Hailey:" well sorry, I don't want a stranger to come in" she looked behind Selena and noticed me

Hailey:" umm Selena, there's a bitch behind you"

Selena:"Hailey! Jasmine is actually my friend"

Yea that's right bitch im her 'friend'

Hailey:" how can you be friends with this douche"

Selena:" come on she's changed"

Me:" yea I changed, I realized that you and Justin are meant to be and I shouldn't get in the way" I said to Selena lieing directly at her face

Selena:" see, she has changed"

Hailey:" whatever"

Selena:"so, where's Stacey at?

Hailey:" she's in the bathroom"

Selena:" ok"

The four of us spend the entire day in there. I think I now know what hell looks like

Me:" hey Selena?"

Selena:" yea?"

Me:" when is Justin's first concert?"

Selena:" tomorrow at 7:00pm, why?

Me:" I just forgot"

Selena:"ok?"

Me:" I'm going to go to sleep, good night"

Selena:" ok night"

I went to sleep planning my revenge

Next Day, Justin's Concert

It's time for Justin's first concert in Texas. I went and got ready. When I came out I noticed that everyone was also ready except Selena.

Justin:"Jasmine, can you do me a favor?"

Me:" what is it?"

Justin:" can you wait for Selena and take her in the building without killing her, please?"

Me:"sure Justin, me and Selena are friends now anyways"

Justin:"great, just take her"

Me:"ok"

Justin left so it was only me and Selena in the tour bus. Two minutes later she came out

Selena:" hey Jasmine where's everyone"

Me:"they already left and they asked me to wait for you"  
Selena:" aw thanks"

Me:"ok lets go"

When we went to leave out of the bus there was a HUGE crowed of girls screaming for Justin. Selena tried to get there attention but they wouldn't listen.

Selena:" they won't listen to me"

Me:" that's because you need to be more like me. We are friends now right?"

Selena:" yea"

Me:" so start being more like me"

Selena:" how?"

Me:" well, you wanna get there attention so they can move out of the way right?"

Selena:"yea"

Me:" ok, watch and learn"

I grabbed a bull horn that I found out of nowhere and yelled into it

Me:" HEYY! ALL YOU BELIEBERS GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE BUS OR THERE WILL BE NOW CONCERT!"

Selena:"don't you think that's a little mean"

Me:"don't you want to get in there and support you…..boyfriend"

Selena:"yea"

Me:" then do it"

Selena:" are you sure"

Me:" yes now do it!"

Selena took the bullhorn from me, looked at me quickly and yelled.

Selena:"HEYY, DIDN'T MY FRIEND JUST TELL YOU TO MOVE? COME ON WE NEED TO GET INSIDE OR THERE WILL BE NO CONCERT CUZ US+NOT GETTING INSIDE=NO CONCERT!"

Soon the crowed of girls started to move

Selena:" THANK YOU"

Me:" wow Selena, you are to nice"

Selena:" but I understand, they are beliebers and you know how they are. Lets just get in there.

I quickly smirked to myself and walked in with Selena. And reminded her about what just happened.

Me:" you see Selena, sometimes you have to be aggresave(sp?) to get what you want.

Selena:"I can see that"

Me:" so remember, be aggresave(sp?)

Selena:" but why"

Me:" because that's showbiz"

Selena just nodded and we got in

… - - - - - - - - -….. - - - - - - - -

*A/N* HERE'S a little detail I forgot to tell you

Selena is only famous for acting not singing…..yet

Since her career went down some people still don't know her very well.

And for Jasmine, she's known for singing but she's not that big

_Sorry if I hadn't been uploading in a while, I'm planning on ending this story in more or less at chapter 30.. idk_

_And one more thing, around June 10__th__( in the summer wen there's no school) I'm also planning on creating a new story._

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

Justin's P.O.V

I walked into the building and met up with Scooter.

Scooter:" hey J.B. Are you ready to do this"

Me:" I was born to be ready"

Scooter:" so… where's Selena" he askes me while changing the subject.

Me:" she was getting ready so I told Jasmine if she can wait for her"

Scooter:" ok well your on in 5"

Me:" got it"

I was waiting for Selena and Jasmine to come through the doors any second now. I kept hearing somebody talking through a bull horn.

? ? ?:" HEYY! ALL YOU BELIEBERS GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE BUS OR THERE WILL BE NOW CONCERT!"

I was fuming once I heard that because it sounded like Jasmine was talking bad about my fans. I was about to walk through the door until I heard another voice say

? ? ?:" HEYY, DIDN'T MY FRIEND JUST TELL YOU TO MOVE? COME ON WE NEED TO GET INSIDE OR THERE WILL BE NO CONCERT CUZ US+NOT GETTING INSIDE=NO CONCERT!"

That sounded like Selena! I can't believe she just talked that was to my fans, I shooked it off because I had to start the concert

Stage Guy:" ARE YOU READY TO SEE JUST!

The fans just scream

Stage Guy:" AWESOME! NOW WHEN I SAY JUST YOU SAY BIEBER!"

Stage Guy:" JUSTIN"

Fans:" BIEBER!"  
Stage Guy:" Justin!"

Fans:" BIEBER!"

Those concert bombs (idk what there called) exploded and I came out singing Baby. I also sang One Time, Love Me, Never Say Never, Eenie Meenie, my new one Boyfriend and last but not least One Less Lonely Girl. For this song I had to get someone from the audience and sing to them, of course, I picked Selena. I sang to her and handed her the flowers.

Selena's P.O.V

Right after I yelled that to the fans the quickly moved out of the way. Jasmine and I were able to get through. I wasn't able to see Justin before the show , probably because I came to late. I was able to see the entire concert form the start. It was so nice of im to pick me as his OLLG. When he was singing to me, I took a glance at the audience and saw Jasmine. I could see jelousy in her eyes. After he finished singing to me, he handed me the flowers and I walked off stage to Jasmine.

Me:" hey Jasmine, Justin is such a gentleman, right?"

Jasmine:"yea whatever"

Wonder what's her problem. Justin is backstage with some fans and all that. About an hour and a half later we were good to go.

Jasmine's P.O.V

I felt REALLY jelous that Justin chose _her_. I don't even know what she sees in that girl I'm way prettier. I was going to get him one way or another, but first I had to trick her.

Me:" hey Selena, do you wanna hang out"

Selena:" uhh yea I guess"

Me:" ok come on"

We are right now walking in the park

Me:" you know, your really lucky to have Justin"

Selena:" yea, well we already knew eachother. He was my first love" she said with a dreamy face

Me:"yea anyways I think you should be careful with him"

Selena:" what do you mean?" she asked

Me:" millions of girls want to be with him which means that they want you out of there way. They will do ANYTHING to get with him"

Selena:" Really, what should I do?"

Me:" well the first thing you should do is not let them get in your way. Remember what I told you earlier, BE AGGRESSIVE"

Selena:" be aggressive" she repeated after me

Me:" yes other wise you can't get what you want"

Selena:" I don't know if I could do it"

Me:" me it's easy, watch"

I walked over to a couple of kids in the playground

Me:" HEY YOU KIDS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY PARK?"

The kids looked scared and quickly ran away, I went and sat on a swing proud of myself. I motioned Selena to come sit next to me.

Me:" you see how easy it is"

Selena:" and rude!"

Me:" hey, this is a big world"

Selena:" yea but those were kids!"

Me:" yea whatever. Lets go to part 2"

Selena:" there's a part 2!"

Me:" would you stop arguing with everything I say!"

Selena:" fine"

I took her to an icecream parlor near the park"

Selena:" what is part 2?"

Me:" charming others"

Selena:" what is that"

Me:" just watch"

I went over to the guy behind the stand and started fake crying.

Icecream Dude:" oh my what's wrong with you? Why is such a pretty girl crying?" flirt much?

Me:" my boyfriend dumped me over a text" I said faking everything

Icecream Dude:" don't worry, everything will be alright. Can I get you some ice cream to cheer you up?"

Me:" but I don't have any money on my"

Icecream Dude:" don't worry, I'll give it to you for free"

Me:" omg thank you so much. Can u please make it a double?"

Icecream Dude:" ok" he handed me the two cones and a piece of paper.

I went to where Selena was standing

Selena:" wow your good. What was that paper that he gave you?"

Me:" idk let me check" I opened the folded paper he gave me. It said

'_Luke_

_924-675-2945( RANDOM NUMBER!)_

_Call me'_

Me:" wow, like I'm going to call him" I crumbled the paper and threw it away.

Me:" ok you just learned part one and two"

Selena:" please tell me there's no more"

Me:" ok that's pretty much it. You do what I taught you and the whole world will be yours"

Selena:" ok"

Me:"let's get back to the bus"

Selena:"alright"

We finished our ice cream and walked to the bus.

I'm going to get my revenge soon. I smirked to myself

…..- - - - - - ….. - - - - -

_The end of this chapter has arrived!_

_I haven't gotten much comments so please comment and thank you to all of those how have been commenting_

_LUV U!_


	25. Chapter 25

Justin's P.O.V

I was watching tv, while waiting for Selena to arrived. 5 minutes later she arrived with Jasmine by her side. Jasmine lately has been a good person but I still don't trust her that much.

Me:" there you guys are, where were you?" I asked both of them

I saw them look at each other for a second. I saw Jasmine give some kind of look to Selena, it looked like they were reading each others minds.

Selena:" wow, since when did you turn into our wife?" she said in a bitchy tone.

Me:" well, I was trying to call you to see if you wanted to go to a basket ball game with me?"

Selena:"OMG, for realz?"

I quickly saw Jasmine elbow Selena's arm and gave her that look again. What's going on between these two?

Jasmine:" sorry she can't, she has plans"

Me:" plans? But I thought this could be another date. You know, like old times?" I said trying to convince her

Selena:"I'll think about it"

Jasmine:" come on Selena, lets go talk girl stuff" she said while pulling Selena to the room.

I went to go hang out with Ryan and Chaz

I knocked on their door (I forgot if they share a room or not)

Ryan opened

Ryan:" wassup ma man" he said bro hugging me

Me:" coming to chill with you guys"

Ryan:" is Selena with you?"

Me:"no"

Ryan:" then come on in to _Casa Ryan and Chaz_

Chaz:" and why does your name go first?"

Ryan:" because I'm better looking"

Chaz:" have you seen yourself lately, you look worse than our history teacher

Ryan:*gasped*"ohh now you've done it!" he said then attacked Chaz

Me:" GUYS, QUIT IT!" I said trying to make them stop

Then I thought 'oh what the heck, it's fun seeing them fight'

Finally when I got bored I went to go talk with Scooter about my next concert and stuff.

Selena's P.O.V

Jasmine basically dragged me away

Jasmine:" ok I forgot one more step"

Me:" oh no, what is it" I said lazily

Jasmine:" to be girly-er" she said coping me

Jasmine:" Justin will like you more if your girly."

Me:"how do you know that?"

Jasmine:" I dated him" she said simply

Me:" but you used him and he dumped you"

Jasmine:"that's not the point" she quickly said

Jasmine:" girls like me don't go to basketball games"

Me:" but I'm not like you"

Jasmine:" yes, and that is why I must teach you"

Me:" but I don't want to be taught" I said arguing back

Jasmine:" why don't you just trust me!"

Me:" look, I just don't want to be like you! I want to be me!" I yelled at her which made her start to cry.

Me:" omg, I'm so sorry Jasmine" right after I finished that sentence Justin came in through the doors

Justin:" ok who's hurt and who do I have to beat up"

He quickly looked at the crying Jasmine on the floor

Justin:" what happened to Jasmine?"

Me:" nothing I just yelled at her" I said without a care in the world

Justin:"and why would you do that? What has she done to you?"

Me:" nothing I just let it out by accident. No biggie"

Jasmine:" yea Selena's right, no biggie. I'm perfectly fine, thanks for your concern"

Justin:"ok just keep it down in here"

Jasmine/Me:"ok"

With that Justin went out the door

Jasmine:''that was close"

Me:" yea and sorry for making you cry. I just want to be ?"

Jasmine:"ok"

And with that I walked out the door to Justin's room

Jasmine's P.O.V

I had to think fast. I quickly got the idea before Selena could reach Justin's door

Me:" hey Selena?"

Selena:"yea?"

Me:" is it ok if I go with you guys to the basketball game tomorrow?"

Selena:" umm, idk why don't you ask Justin?"

Me:" umm, ok"

Selena:" I'm gonna head to the bathroom and shower and stuff. Be back in a few"

Me:" ok," "whatever" I mumbled to my self

I make my way towards Justin's door.

I simply knock on the door and see a sleepy Justin standing there

Justin:"oh Jasmine, what are you doing here?"

Me:"oh just came to talk to you about tomorrow" I said while closing the door behind me

Justin:" what about tomorrow"he said nervously

Me:"ohh nothing, I heard you and Selena are going to a basketball game tomorrow"

Justin:"yea so" he said backing up

Me:" why don't you and me go to the game?"  
Justin:" because it's suppose to be mine and Selena's date"

Me:" I'm afraid you don't know Selena that well"

Justin:"what are you talking about"

Me:" today she yelled at kids in the park AND she flirted with an icecream man"

Justin:" and you let her!"  
Me:" hey I tried to warn her but she didn't have a care in the world"

Justin:" no your lying, Selena would never"

Me:" I bet she doesn't even love you the way that I do" I said walking around him in circles

Justin:" what do you mean? Of course she loves me"

Me:" no she doesn't"

Justin:" yes. She. Does."

Me:" she's just dating you for your fame so she can get to the top again"  
Justin:"that was before"

Me:" fine, you don't believe me?"  
Justin:" no I don't believe you"

Me:" do you want me to get proof? Huh, is that what you want"  
Justin:"yes"

Me:" fine, your gonna see that all this time she was making you look like a joke" I said getting all up in his face

Me:" tomorrow me and Selena are going shopping. How about I talk to her and get your proof?"

Justin:" fine but no one can find out, got it?" he said while putting his hand out for me to shake

Me:"got it" I shaked his hand and went back to my room to find Selena updating her status

Me:" hey Selena, how about you and me go shopping tomorrow?"

Selena:" for what?"  
Me:"for the basketball game tomorrow, duh!"

Selena:" oh he said that you can come?" she said confused

Me:" yea why?"

Selena:" no reason, good night"

Me:" night"

And with that I went to sleep thinking about how easy it would be to make Justin mines again

_Review/favor _


	26. Chapter 26

Next Day

Justin's P.O.V

'_It's written all over your face__Baby, I can feel your halo__Pray it won't fade away__I can feel your halo__I can see your halo__I can feel your halo__I can see your halo__Halo, ooh ooh...'_

My alarm played and woke me up. I got up and went to the bathroom. I tries to open but it was locked. I knocked on the door

" hello, who's in here" I asked whoever was in there.

" hold on, I'm almost out" said whoever was in there.

It sounded like a girl. The doors opened and revealed Selena.

" what are you doing up at 8:30 in the morning?" I asked her

" Jasmine wouldn't shut up, she kept saying in her sleep 'she's using you, she's using you'"

I began to feel alittle nervous. Hey, you never know if she's lying or not.

" I didn't sleep all night. So, what are you doing up?" she asked me

" my usual routine" I said to her while walking in the bathroom

" and if Jasmine still bothers you, you can always come to my room" I said with a wink

" k" was all that she could say.

I rolled my eyes playfully while she went to sleep in my bed

After I finished using the bathroom I went to talk to Scooter

" alright since your already here why don't we talk about tomorrow's concert" he said

" which reminds me we need to go to rehearsal" he quickly added

I nodded

Before I left I wrote a note to Selena

_Hey babe 3_

_You're probably wondering where I am right now._

_Don't worry I'm with Scooter rehearsing for tomorrow's concert._

_I'll be back in a couple of hours, if you need anything you have my mom and the girls. The guys and Kenny came with me._

_Luv u333_

_Justin_

I quickly followed Scooter into his car and drove of

Jasmine's P.O.V

I woke up remembering that I had to get Justin his prove. I still can't believe I went that far and made such a complete lie. Oh well. I got out of bed and noticed Selena wasn't in her bed.

"Selena, where are you" I called out

I realized that she wasn't in the room so I searched all over the tour bus. I quickly went to the kitchen to eat 'cuz I was starving. I saw a note on the counter, it was from Justin

(the note at the top)

So Justin's not here? Even better… somehow

I went back to searching for her and found the last place to look for was Justin's room. I peeked inside and saw Selena sleeping in his bed. I wonder why, but I was completely jelous.

" Selena wake up" I said while shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up

" Selena, wake up" I strictly said. Still nothing, I was getting pissed

" SELENA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF THIS BED NOW!" I yelled. Finally she awakened

"Why did you have to wake me up! I was having such a nice dream, which included Justin" she said all smiley

'save it for someone who care' I mentally said

" anyways, what do you want" she said going back to sleep

" we are suppose to be going to the mall today. Remember?" I said to her

" ohh yea, can't it wait I'm tired… and it's all your fault" she said while speaking into pillow

" how is it my fault?" I asked

" you would shut up, you kept saying 'she's using you' all night!" she said

I started getting worried

" did you hear anything else?" I said curiously

" no, I had to cover my ears, I even went to sleep in the bathroom"

I mentally sighed in releave(sp?)

" come on it's only 11:43. So why don't we get ready to go?" I said

" ok" she said while yawning

" I call the bathroom" she said

" it's all yours" I replied

I quickly went to 'our' room and got ready. I quickly got my tape recorder and put it in my back pocket so she won't see it. About 20 minutes later Selena finished. She was wearin(.com/imgres?hl=en&safe=off&biw=1366&bih=677&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=BAU4Op-fdnnU2M:&imgrefurl=.com/teen-clothes-in-movies/&docid=wwM_H-6WBIUXDM&imgurl=.&w=562&h=490&ei=givAT4mrL4bk9AT6o6DBCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=730&vpy=148&dur=1651&hovh=210&hovw=240&tx=75&ty=109&sig=101486174734368783563&page=1&tbnh=148&tbnw=181&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:80)

And I was wearing (.com/imgres?hl=en&safe=off&biw=1366&bih=677&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=RpQa8SmE_-GLAM:&imgrefurl=/Outfit/teen-outfit/5e9bd44d-7650-4faf-b080-fb13c87ece90&docid=ERK6k1yqBZXzvM&imgurl=%253Fheight%253D500%2526width%253D500%2526%2526file%253D~%2526qual%253D80&w=327&h=412&ei=givAT4mrL4bk9AT6o6DBCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1005&vpy=311&dur=1846&hovh=252&hovw=200&tx=67&ty=102&sig=101486174734368783563&page=2&tbnh=156&tbnw=98&start=18&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:18,i:140)

"are you all set?" I asked her

" yep, oh and you look cute in that outfit" she said complimenting my look. Flattery will her no where

" ok let's go in my car" I said ignoring her compliment. She was probably waiting for me to say it back to her. Hell naw bitch

30 Minutes Later

We arrived at the mall and we went straight to hot topic.

While we or SHE was looking for clothes for the basketball game, I started to get ahead of my plan and ask her some questions. Before I do I quickly turn on my recorder or my phone in other words and I start recording our convo.

" so Selena why don't we have a little girl talk about Justin" I asked her

" ok? What's going on?" she asked confused

" nothing I just wanted to ask you a few questions about you and Justin's relationship" I said trying to sound more convincing

" why are you suddenly so interested, not to be rude it's none of your business" she said. I began to grow impatient

" look, it's nothing personal I just want to ask you a few little questions"

"alright what are they?" she said

" ok, do you love Justin?" I asked

" what kind of question is that? Of course I do" she said

" are you using him for fame?"

"why would I?"

" will you dump him sooner or later?"  
" not ever" she said

"ok one more"

" don't" she said getting annoyed. I quickly turned off the recorder I was using and saved it. I smirked to myself, I was done with this bitch, I got what I wanted I just needed to do one small thing.

" hey Selena, isn't that Stacey over there?" I said pointing to the direction where there was a girl that looked like Stacey

" I don't think that's her" she replied

" lets go check" I said

"ok" she walked in front of me. She didn't even notice me in the back, I didn't even follow her. I quickly got an unpaid item and stuffed it into her purse without her noticing. I saw her coming.

Selena's P.O.V

Jasmine told me that she saw Stacey, but I just didn't think that it was her. I quickly went to see if that was Stacey or not.

I tapped the person's shoulder

" oh I'm sorry I thought that you were my friend" I said kindly

" oh no it's alright" the teenage looking girl said to me

I nodded and walked back to where Jasmine was. I saw her looking through my purse, or that's what I think that she was doing.

"Hey Jasmine, that was not Stacey and what were you doing in my purse?" I asked

" oh k you caught me, I was trying to see if you had mints" she said

" oh I do there right here" I said about to look inside my purse but she quickly stopped me

"never mind I don't want any mints" she said in a little worried tone

" ok why don't we go pay for our things" I said

"oh no need, I pay" she said while adding a smirk, I think

" ok?" I said while walking with her to the line where you pay your things

"are you sure you want to pay for all of this yourself?" I asked her

" ya don't worry, and I'll carry the bags so don't worry. Why don't you wait by the door" she said to me

"ok" I said

When she was done paying she walked out the door with me behind her, that's until I heard a loud siren go off

" what's going on?" I asked hoping someone will respond to me

I saw a cop coming my way

"ma'am can I see your purse?" he asked me

" why" I ask

" let us just see it" he said a little more strictly

I nodded then replied " I don't know what you're looking for but you wont-" I was cut of when I saw the cop pull out an expensive necklace out of my purse.

"an expensive unpaid necklace, were you just about to leave without paying?" he asked

" I don't even know how that got in there" I said

" save it, we are going to have to arrest you for trying to steal an expensive item" he said while putting the cuffs on me

" but that's impossible, I never put that necklace there" I turned to Jasmine " Jasmine tell them it's all a mistake!" isaid to her

" yes officer I saw her put the necklace in her purse, arrest her" she said telling the cop

" WHAT! What are you doing! You know I didn't put hat in there!" I yelled

" officer I have no clue who that is, just please take her away right away, trust me" she said to the cop and unfortunately he believed her and took me away. They looked me in a cell and I started crying

Jasmine's P.O.V

I finally did it! I got rid of her, or a small part so far. After I left her at the mall I went back to the tour bus. I saw Justin there.

" well I got your proof and Selena's in jail" I said calmly

"WHAT THE FUCK! AND YOU DID NOTHING? COME ON LETS GO GET HER, NOW!" he said yelling at the top of his lungs

" are you sure you want to go and save her after what she said about you?" I asked him

" what did she say about me?" he said calming down

" why don't you hear it yourself" I said to him while taking out the record I made

What no one knows is that I switched up what she said. I saw the look on Justin's face and I couldn't describe it. I smirked to myself

Justin's P.O.V

I was watching t.v till Jasmine came and ruined the mood -_-

I just remembered she was getting me the proof of Selena, well I needed to know if I was being lied to or not. She played me the recorder thing that she made and what I heard was something that broke my heart.

/3

- - - - - …. - - - - -

I Made it extra long for you guys, Luv you and

Comment/Favor


	27. Chapter 27

Justin's P.O.V

What I heard nearly destroyed me.

" no th-that's not true!" I said denying everything I just heard

" why would I lie to you about something this serious?" Jasmine said

" I don't know, but that, that has GOT to be made up by you" I said

" Justin, I swear I'm not lying to you!" she said defensively

I almost broke down into tears, but I had to man up although a few tears did come out

" but I thought she loved me?" I said to her

" well she lied to everyone of us" she said to me

" what should I do, we have to go to our basketball game" I said without thinking

" you should dump her! She's not worth your time and love! And if you want you can take… me, maybe. I'm not saying th-" I cut her off

" yes Jasmine you can come" I said to her

" I really like the new you" I said smiling to her

" thanks, why don't we just start all over" she said to me

"deal" I replied

We starred at each other for almost five minutes. Then I found myself leaning in. we almost kissed if it wasn't for Ryan.

" aye aye wus going on in here?" he said

" nothing Jasmine was just leaving" I said while giving her the 'leaving' look

" yea that's right, I was gonna leave right now until you should up" she said trying to sound casual

" um ok?" Ryan replied starring weirdly at us

Jasmine left the room

" care to explain WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON IN HERE" He said while his voice got louder

" I was about to kiss Jasmine" I said without putting thought into what I just said

" damn right you were! Have you forgotten about Selena?" he said

"no" I said lowly

" then why wer-" I cut him off

" dude, Selena was using me, alright!" I yelled at him

" what? There's NO was in hell Selena would use you man, she loves you" he said to me

" well not that much" I whispered to myself which he heard

" where on Earth did you get such a lie?" he asked me

I sighed "today Jasmine and Selena went to the mall, Jasmine questioned her and recorded what she said. She showed it to me and" I stopped there

" and what?" he said impatiently

" I heard it, she was just using me" I said while my brain replied the memories we had

" dude, I'm sorry but I just don't buy it. This does NOT sound like Selena at ALL!" he said

" I already know that but you know… don't judge a book by it's cover right?" I said

Ryan just sighed "where's Selena, have you even talked about it with her?"

" no and….Selena's in jail" I said quietly

"WHAT! ! ! SHE'S IN JAIL AND YOUR JUST SITTING HER ABOUT TO KISS THAT….UGHH!" He yelled at me then kicked a chair that was next to him.

Next thing I know I saw Stacey and Hailey at my door

" SELENA'S IN JAIL!" Asked Stacey

"yea" I said lowly

" WHY ARE WE STILL HERE THEN? AND HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?" Said Hailey

" BECAUSE THIS DOUCHE THINKS THAT SELENA'S JUST USING HIM! And idk" said Ryan

"lets just go to the police station and get her out" said Stacey

" I'm coming!" yelled Hailey

The two of them left and it was just me and Ryan

" I don't know what's up with you man. Why would you suddently trust Jasmine" Ryan asked me

" Jasmine told me how Selena was yelling at little kids and flirted with an ice cream dude" I said

" then she showed me the record she made" I added

Ryan just sighed

" I think I'm going to end it with Selena" I said

Ryan looked at me

" your making a big mistake" he said then walked out the door while shaking his head as a 'no'

" what just happened in there" Chaz asked Ryan

" I think we just lost our Justin" Ryan said to Chaz ( That sounded kinda weird right?)

Stacey's P.O.V

As soon as I heard Selena was in jail I went nuts. Hailey and I went speeding to the station. When we got there we asked for Selena. She was at the mall station so she was still in her regular clothes.

" oh my gosh Selena! How did you end up in her!" I asked

" idk, they said because I was about to take an expensive unpurchased item" she said while crying

" but I swear I never put it there, it was Jasmine!" she quickly added

" how?" asked Hailey

" idk I saw her looking through my purse when I was gone so I guess she put it in there" she said

" don't worry we'll get you out of here" I said

" make it fast, she's trying to get rid of me!" said Selena

" alright, I'll go talk to the manager of the store and the cop and I'll tell them to check the cameras" I said

"please, mine and Justin's date is any minute now" she said

I went to talk with the store manager and cop and I was able to convince them to look at the tapes. The tape showed when Jasmine got the necklace and stuffed it into Selena's bag and all.

" you see! It was Jasmine!" Selena yelled

" oh my lord!" yelled the manager

"we are terribly sorry ma'am" said the cop

" we are on our way to get her" he added

" you do that" she said

" come on, let's go back to the bus" said Hailey

Justin's P.O.V

Me and Jasmine were getting ready to go to the basketball game.

(I'm not putting up the outfits cuz they don't work! Don't blame me! )

" Jasmine! Are you ready!" I yelled

" almost!" she yelled back

2 minutes later she came out wearing a lakers shirt. I have to say she did look good ;)

" come on lets go" I said to her

When we got there we sat in the first row ( idk how the game or the seats work sorry!)

I was just watching the game when out of no where Jasmine grabs my face and starts making out with me. I have to admit I was enjoying it. I broke the kiss after 5 minutes DAMN! I just remembered I'm still with Selena! But I am going to break uo with her so no biggie. We can just keep this to our selfs, but unfortunately there was paparazzi taking pics. When the game finished Jasmine and I were walking back to my car with my arm around her. Sadly we got attacked by paparazzi and there stupid questions.

" Justin, are you and Jasmine V. dating?"

" Justin, are you cheating on Selena?"

"is Jasmine pregnant?" now that was weird

I didn't answer any and we were able to get back to my car, thank god. We got back to the bus and there was no one. It was just me and Jasmine.

"I'm going to go change out of this, brb" she said

I too went to got change to a tank top and some basketball shorts. Moments later Jasmine came out wearing a Hello Kitty tanktop and shorts.

" wanna watch a movie?" asked Jasmine

" sure, what movie?" I asked her

" how about The Notbook?" she suggested

I nodded. We started watching the movie. During the movie I looked down at her ' she's so cute' I mentally told my self, I did the unexpected and I kissed her. I heard a gasped behind me. It was…

Selena's P.O.V

After the girls bailed me out we went to the bus. We had a great time during the ride home we were jamming to

Glad You Came by The Wanted

Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown and

Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye ( luv those songs)

That last one made me think, a lot. Finally we arrived at the bus. When we walked in everything was so quiet, I did hear the t.v on. I went to the living room and gasped. I saw Justin and Jasmine making out! I just wanted to die. I started to cry

"Hey Selena why are you crying?" asked Hailey

Justin and Jasmine looked down, well Justin did. Jasmine just smirked

"oh no! what did you do!" Hailey asked them

" we made out" replied Jasmine

" ohh now your dead meat!" yelled Hailey while attacking her.. again

She nearly beat the crap out if Jasmine. This was even worse than the last time. I started as Justin tried to get Hailey of Jasmine and Stacey was conforting me

Justin gave up

" why Justin? Why would you do this to me?" I asked

" what do you mean! This is all your fault!" yelled Justin

I flinched

" first you act like the whole world is yours, then you steal something, and worst of all you used me" Justin said

"WHAT! I NEVER USED YOU, I LOVE YOU JUSTIN!" I said to him

" this is all Jasmine's fault she tricked me! She told me to act like that! She put the ne-" he cut me off

" listen here Selena, I'm tired of this" Justin said

" what are you saying?" I said while tears start to pout out of my eyes

" I don't think we are going to work out" he said

" are you breaking up with me?" I asked him

He just nodded

" why Justin? WHY!" I yelled at him while crying

I must of made him mad

" DID YOU JUST NOT HEAR ME! I DON'T LIKE THE NEW YOU SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE THINGS UP BY MAKING JASMINE TAKE ALL THE BLAME. IN FACT, I WANT YOU OFF THIS TOUR!" he yelled at me

" your kicking me out!" I said

" YES, GO ON AND PACK YOUR CRAP, YOU'RE NOT STAYING HERA ANOTHER MINUTE!" he yelled at me

" FINE, I'M SORRY FOR EVER LOVING YO! HAVE FUN WITH JASMINE, I'M SO DONE WITH YOU JUSTIN DREW BIEBER!" I yelled at him. I went to go pack my things while Stacey and Hailey yelled at him for what he did. I bought a ticket back to Atlanta, after I finished packing I called my mom

" mom?" I asked

" oh Selena! It's great to finally hear from you! How's the tour?" she asked me

" not so good, Justin kicked me out" I said while crying "I was wondering if I can come back home?"

"why would Justin kick you out? And of course dear" she said to me

"I'll explain later and thanks, 'll text you when you can pick me up,k? luv u"

"luv you too dear" my mother said

Yea I still text my mom, she's only 35 so..

After I packed everything I went to the bus' living room. When I got there everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me

"you are not actually leaving, right?" asked Stacey getting worried

I nodded and she started to cry along with Hailey

" YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE HER LEAVE" Hailey yelled at Justin

" I'm sorry Selena, I didn't mean anything!" he said

"whatever" was all that I could say

"well, if your leaving then I'm leaving" said Stacey

" me too" said Hailey

They quickly went to pack there things

" see, I always win" said Jasmine

"whatever you can have Justin he means nothing to me" I said back to her

Moments later Hailey came out all ready

"where's Stacey?" I asked

"she's talking with Justin" she said

"why?"I asked

"I don't know" was all that she could say

Stacey's P.O.V

" you are unbelievable" I said to Justin

"what do you want me to do? Leave her here after all the bad things she did AND SAID" He said to me

" what did she SAY then?" I asked him

" Jasmine asked her questions and well why don't you listen to it your self." He said while taking out this tape recorder

I nodded and heard girls talking

" _do you love Justin?" Jasmine said_

"_what kind of question is that? Of course I don't" said Selena_

" _are you using him for fame?" asked Jasmine_

"_why would I not?" said Selena_

"_would you dump him sooner or later?" asked Jasmine_

"_of course" responded Selena_

" now you see" said Justin

" wow Justin you're so stupid to actually think that this it weird" I said to him

"what do you mean?" he asked

"why don't you ask Jasmine." I said back to him

I left him there an went back with the girls

"so what were you and that douche talking about?" asked Hailey

" nothing important, lets go" I said

"ok" they said

The cab came, we put our things in the trunk and told the driver to go drop us off at the airport. Right before we left I swear I saw cops coming but not for us.

- - - - - - ….. - - - - - - ….. - - - -

The end! Lol just kidding it's not the end… yet

Im so evil! If you get lucky I will right later, if NOT then tomorrow

COMMENT/FAVOR!

LUV U


	28. Chapter 28

Justin's P.O.V

I can't believe it. She left, even though I did tell her to I didn't mean it. I watched as the cab she was in drove after it did I heard police sirens. I look to my left and see four cops getting out of a car heading towards my direction.

"can I help you officers?" I ask them

"yes. We are looking for Jasmine Villegas, do you know this person?" one of them asked me

"um yeah can I know why you are looking for her?" I asked

"is she inside?" one of them asked ignoring my question

"yea, what's goi-" right before I could finish they went inside looking for her. I quickly go inside, I see the cops arresting her

"HEY HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I asked

"we are arresting her for commiting a crime and trying to frame another" the tall one said

"what are you talking about?" I said lost

I looked at Jasmine for a second and I saw her struggling to get loose

"today, the mall security videos caught this lady taking an unpaid necklace and stuffing it in another person's purse" the bald one said

"can I have a look at this video?" I said

"what video?" Jasmine asked

They played me the video and I saw Jasmine sticking something in a purse, then I see Selena coming

"that's all fake! She made me do it!" yelled Jasmine

"before we took a look at the video, Ms. Gomez cooperated with us and she said she saw you going through her purse and that you didn't allow her to look in it" said one of the cops

"and you are going to believe her! Justin, come on you can trust me right? I'm your girlfriend" said Jasmine

I didn't know what to believe, although before Selena left I did hear her say something to Selena.

Flashback

" _See, I always win" said Jasmine_

"_whatever you can have Justin, he means nothing to me"said Selena_

Flashback Over

That hurt, what she said to me. Ryan was right, I was making a huge mistake, I was trusting Jasmine that's what it was. I'm going to do the right thing here.

" Since the beginning you have ALWAYS wanted Selena out of the picture. You even tricked her, I bet the record that you made was all fake!" I said to her

"may we have a look at the tape?" asked one of the cops

I went to my room and took it and handed it to the cops

In less than 5 minutes they were able to make the recording Jasmine made but the REAL one

"ok, we noted that the recording that Ms. Villegas made is false, but we were able to get the real one. Would you like to hear it?" one of them asked

"yes" I responded

Moments later I heard two girls talking

" _so Selena why don't we have a little girl talk about Justin" I asked her_

" _ok? What's going on?" she asked confused_

" _nothing I just wanted to ask you a few questions about you and Justin's relationship" I said trying to sound more convincing_

" _why are you suddenly so interested, not to be rude it's none of your business" she said. I began to grow impatient_

" _look, it's nothing personal I just want to ask you a few little questions"_

"_alright what are they?" she said_

" _ok, do you love Justin?" I asked_

" _what kind of question is that? Of course I do" she said_

" _are you using him for fame?"_

"_why would I?" _

" _will you dump him sooner or later?"  
" not ever" she said_

"_ok one more"_

" _don't"_

I was shocked completely. What have I done! I can't believe that I just trusted Jasmine. Why am I such a douche!

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I yelled

" sir come down" one of the cops said trying to calm me down

" can we have a moment, please" I asked them

They nodded and left

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS? WHY?" I yelled/asked her

" YOU DON'T GET IT, I LOVE YOU AND I WANTED THAT BITCH OUT OF THE PICTURE!" she yelled at me

" UM LAST TIME I CHECKED I DUMPED YOU CUZ U USED ME" I yelled back

" WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE ALSO DUMB ENOUGH TO FALL FOR ME!" she yelled

"YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN MY LIFE, RIGHT? YOU HAD TO MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT IT WAS ALL SELENA'S FAULT WHEN YOU MADE HER DO ALL THIS SHIT!" I yelled back

" SHE WAS ALSO STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL FOR IT! THAT'S RIGHT I TRICKED HER AND STUFFED THAT THING IN HER PURSE. YOU BROKE UP WITH HER SO NOW SHE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" She yelled at me

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE, OFFICERS!" I yelled for them

" she just confessed that it was all her! Take her away immediately" I said to them

" you have no proof what so ever" she said defending herself

"actually you have just confessed and we recorded the whole thing" said one of the cops

"come on your coming with us downtown, in other words…jail!" he added

"whatever, I basically ruined you Justin. You have nothing left" she said while they took her away and drove off

I decided to call Selena and tell how sorry I am. To bad she didn't answer

Selena's P.O.V

" Selena, didn't you just see that cop car back there?" asked Stacey

"yea, I did they are probably ready to capture her" I said sadly

1 hour and 30 minutes later we arrived at the airport. I payed the cab driver and sat got in did whatever I had to do and sat down with the girls waiting for the attendant to call our flight.

20 minutes later

Finally they called our plane we grabbed our things and sat in my assigned seat.

"aww we wont sit together" Hailey said pouting

" what did you get?" asked Stacey to Hailey

" I got 145A, what about you?" asked Hailey to me and Stacey

( A/N: I forgot how the seating or whatever are, so just pretend)

"I got 145B" said Stacey

"yay! We get to sit together!" said Hailey

"I got 134A" I said

"aww, maybe you'll get lucky and sit next to a cute guy" said Hailey

"I don't think I'm in the mood for a new boyfriend" I said

"who cares you need to forget about that douche" said Stacey

" will do" I replied

Right after the flight attendant talked about safety and all that I received a message from Justin.

**Justin: please come back, im so so so so sorry **

**Selena: to late, I told you I was done with you! You even took Jasmine's side an I was your girlfriend!**

**Justin: I realized my mistake, I heard the real recording and the cops took her away just please come back**

**Selena: too late, my planes already taking off. Goodbye Justin**

**Justin:DON'T**

I turned off my phone so I couldn't read that last text he sent me. I took out my iPod and started listening to music, eventually I fell asleep till someone woke me up moments later.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ …_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _...

That's the end of this chapter, sorry if it was short and boring.

REVIEW/FAVOR


	29. Chapter 29

Recap: I turned off my phone so I couldn't read that last text he sent me. I took out my iPod and started listening to music, eventually I fell asleep till someone woke me up moments later.

Selena's P.O.V

I looked up to see my one and only celebrity crush… Drew Seeley!(PRETEND, and hes 19 in this story)

I've always listened to his music and watch any movie or show as long as he was in it. Call me crazy

"hi is anyone sitting here?" he asked me

"i-it's all yo-yours" I said stuttering

He chuckles

"you a fan?" he asks me

I just nodded

"cool, would you like a picture before lift off?" he asks me

I nodded my head and took a picture with him

"I've always dreamed of meeting you" I said without thinking

"umm…that's nice" he said

I think he thinks I'm nuts

"soo why are you coming to Atlanta?" I asked him

"I'm doing a movie here" he replied

"really? I can't wait to see it" I said excitedly

"wait, aren't you Selena Gomez?" he asks me

" yea? Why"

"my 13 year old cousin loves you! I mean ever since Barney" he says to me

" wow at least I can count on her on being one of my many fans" I say

"yea. So how come I haven't heard from you in two weeks? U haven't shown your face and if you did I would see you with that Bieber kid" he said

" my mother had a miscarriage so my career went down so to get everyone to remember me and stuff I had to date the one and only Justin Bieber" I said

"wow, hey they are still casting parts in the new movie I'm starring in. you can play the other main character if you'd like?" he says to me

"really! I would love to! What do I have to do?" I ask

"leave that to me" he says

I nodded. For the entire ride we got to know eachother more and I have to say he is pretty cool and amazing, but not as amazing as Justin- 'shut up, Selena! He didn't trust or believe you, forget about him!' my mind told me

" hey Selena, we are about to land. Can I have your number to you know" he stopped and I waited

"to umm…. Contact you and stuff" he said while putting his head down

" of course" I said while smiling

WHAT, my celebrity crush JUST asked for my number

" and here is mine" he said while typing it on my phone

" I'll see you around!" I yelled to him

He just waved

'best day ever!' I thought but at the same time it's the worst. I got out of the plane and waited for Hailey and Stacey to come out.

"HEY SELENA!" I heard someone say

I turned around and saw Michael

"shit" I mumbled to myself

"Selena, long time no see" he says to me like if he hasn't seen me in a long while

"look Michael, I'm not up for your crap right now" I say to him

"just listen to me" he says softly

I look at him

"I have changed, ok" he said

I look at him weirdly

"yea believe it or not I have changed and I was wondering if you wanted to go out again. I heard you and Bieber broke up" he said

" look Michael, first of all I don't ever want to go out with you whether you have changed or not! And second of all I'm not looking for anyone right now" I said to him

He didn't look to good

"oh umm I'm sorry I asked, but can we atleast be friends?" he asks me

" I don't know Michael, I still don't trust you." I said

" look just let-" he got cut off by someone

"Selena! U-hoo over here!" I heard Hailey say heading my way

"come- on we are ready to go!" she says all preppy

"yea come on, I wanna see my mom!" said Stacey

I looked at her weirdly

" what! She said she had VERY good news for us!" she said

"ok, goodbye Michael" I say to him

I hear him yell 'wait' and 'stop' and other things but I just tuned him out. Stacey, Hailey and I hopped on the limo that was waiting for us sent by my mom. First we arrived at my house. I knocked on the door

"SELENA! I heard my mother yell

"welcome back, pal!" I heard my step dad yell

"omg it's soooo great to see you guys again!" I say while hugging them both

After a while I let go.

" well, I'm just going to un-pack my stuff. I'll be down In a sec" I say but my mother stopped me from moving

"I don't think that would be necessary" my mother said

"what do you mean" I asked

" me and Kelly( Stacey and Hailey's mom) have a surprise for you girls!" my mother said happily

"ohh you're in it too!" yelled Hailey

"well, kinda but why don't we all go to Kelly's house to talk about the news" she says

'alright!" we all yelled

Moments later we arrived at Stacey and Hailey's house. Stacey takes out her keys and walks in

"mom! Were home from the tour!"Stacey yells

"yea were home, now can you show us you surprise!" yells Hailey

"oh my girls! Your back!" yells Mrs. Jackson

"hi mom, awesome to see you again. Where's dad?" asked Stacey

"business trip" she said while rolling her eyes in a good way

" ok Kelly, you wanna tell them the news, or should we both"? asked my mom

" I think we should both tell them" said Kelly

" ohh come on! Would someone tell us the news already!" yelled Hailey

A few seconds later, my mom and Kelly yelled

"WE GOT YOU GUYS A HOUSE FOR YOURSELFS!"

" NO YOU DIDN'T!" We three yelled at the same time

" OH YES WE DID!" Yelled both my mom and Kelly

" oh my gosh I can't believe it! We have our own house!" I yelled while attacking my mom and then Kelly

" well believe it dear! Aren't we the best parents ever!" said Kelly

" my god! Mom you actually got us a house!" yelled Stacey

"yep!, but also thank Mandy, your dad and Brian" said Kelly to Stacey

"wooow! I don't even know what to say!" said Hailey

"wait till I tell Demi tomorrow!"

(A/N: I don't know if I told you or not but Demi was on tour and it ends tomorrow)

"no need! We told her and guess what!" asked my mom

"what?" I said

"she's living with you guys!" she yelled

"for realz! She agreed!" I said

"yep" said my mom

"well why don't you guys pack your stuff so that we could take them to the new house!" said Kelly

I went home and packed ALL my things. Tomorrow we are going to take them to the new house and stuff. Right after I packed we were able to go take a look at the house.

It was a BIG house! Two story house with an attic, basement,indoor pool, out door pool, game room, library, theater and more!

" wow this is a really big house" said Hailey dumbfully

"yea, I can't wait to move in already!" I yelled

We looked around for another 20 minutes and went home.

Next Day

Today is the day we get our stuff in there and unpacked! There was already furniture and utensils and other things. Stacey, Hailey and I decided to go together. Finally the moving truck came and Stacey and Hailey were already in. I joined them

"here's the day!" I heard Hailey say

"yea, so umm have you guys met Demi?" I asked them

"who? Demi Lovato?" asked Stacey

"yea" I said

"yea, I have backstage at one of her concerts but I'm not sure if she remembers me" she said

"it's ok I'll introduce you to her, both you and Hailey

"YAY! I get to meet Demi Lovato" Hailey yells

I laughed. Finally we got there. We took out all our things. It took us the entire day to finish. It was 9:00pm when we finished.

Finally we went to our bedrooms. We had our own cuz there was 6 rooms. My whole room was GREEN. I love that color so much!  
I was about to go to bed until I received a text from

.

.

.

.

.

.

DREW!

"_hey Selena! I have some news for you!"_

"_great what are they?"_

"_my directors for the movie are gonna give you an audition!"_

"_really that's great, when?"_

"_Tomorrow at 9:00am"_

"_ok thank you!"_

"_oh it's nothing, I love to do nice things for pretty girls like you ;)"_

I blushed at that comment, but it reminded me of Justin

"_well, I'ma go to sleep know, nite Drew!"_

"_nite!"_

After I finish texting him I went to sleep

_**- - - -. . . . . - - - - - - . . . . . . . - - - - - -**_

_That's the end of this chapter! I have some….news…._

_I will NOT end this story at chapter 30 like I said cuz I have some ideas, are you happy?_

**Also I wanted to say thanks to some of my readers!**

**Tragedymaster01**

**MissAmazing101**

**Emileigh9499**

**Jacknkim4ever**

**Jamjamz1212**

**Crazyrandomgurl786**

Thank you guys! And others that read but I don't know!

R&R&F!


	30. Chapter 30

Next Morning

Selena's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock quickly. I remembered that Drew told me that I had an audition. I gasped when I saw the time 8:30am! I got up running to the bathroom and doing my normal routine. When I got out I saw Stacey right at the door

"are you ok?" she asks

"why wouldn't I be?"I ask her hoping she would move out of the way

"you eager to get to some place?" she says while chuckling

"honestly, YES now move I have to go get ready for my audition!" I said to her

She quickly moved

"what audition?" she says completely lost

"you know my celebrity crush, Drew Seeley?" I ask her

She nodded

"he sat next to me in the plane, asked me if I wanted the role in the new movie he's starring In, I say yes and he got me an audition. There, are you satisfied?" I say to her

"why would Drew Seeley get you and audition?" she asks me

I ignored her and went straight to my walk in closet. I finally found the outfit I was going to wear(imagine it). I put on my shoes and make up, grabbed my phone and purse and quickly ate something.

"well I'm off, don't do anything stupid" I say to her

"I won't"she says defending herself

I hopped in my car and drove of to the direction Drew told me. I went inside to find myself face to face with some weird dude

"um excuse me, interns in that room"he says while pointing to a room behind him

I was about to say something until someone spoke before me.

"Mitch,it's alright she's not an intern she's here to audition" I heard Drew say

The guy looked at me then left

"ok,were do I audition?" I asked

"slow down there cowboy,first you have to wait till they call your name"he explains to me

I went to sit down and started learning my lines for the movie. Drew got me an audition to play Mary Santiago. The movie was called Another Cinderella Story (I know it's very old but pretend its new). I read through the whole script and got to memorize enough. I finally heard my name being called. I walk inside the room.

"and you must be…Selena Gomez, right?"asks one of the interview guys

"we have heard about your work and I might say I think you can play the role of Mary Santiago very well"he added

"thank you"was all I could say

"ok honey,stand on that stage over there and show us what you got"said the camera lady

I got up and began saying my lines, then I danced.

"wow that was amazing!one of the best pieces I have ever give you a call whenever we can and tell you if you got it or not" they say

I nodded and walked out if the room. I see Drew standing there with a BIG smile

"great! They like you, and don't worry I'm positive that you will get the role"he says

"thanks and I like the movie already" I say while laughing

"come on let's get out of here" he says to me

"where?"I ask clueless

"wanna go to Starbucks?" he asks me

"yea sure" I say to him

"are we going in separate cars?" I ask

"what do you mean…ohh umm don't worry about your car I'll get someone to take it to your house"he says then smiles at me

"k thanks" I say

I got into the passengers seat and he got into the driver seat, obviously, and we drove to Starbucks. We got out of the car and went inside. Drew ordered for us.

"hi, can I get a Mocha Cookie Crumble?"he asks

"and I would like a Frappuccino,please"I say to the guy behind the cash register

"15.57 please" says the guy

"umm Drew, I didn't bring any money" I say to him

"don't worry about it, I got it" he says while flashing a smile

"you don't have to" I say to him

"woops!..to late I already payed"he says

I give him a look and started searching for a place to sit that's Until I foud a nice spot by the window

"ok, why don't we get to know eachother"he asks me

"um ok. Full name:Selena Marie Gomez

Favorite color:green

Birthday:July 22

I grew up in Grand Prarie,Texas….." I kept going on and then he told me about his life.

"ok I just got a text saying that I have to go home" I say looking at my phone

I finished my drink and threw it away. Drew drove me back home and I saw my car there already

"I'll text you later!" he yells to me

"ok,!" I yell back

I walk and see….

Sorry, I'm to tired to finish, but if I can I will upload tomorrow or Friday. GOODBYE

R&R&F


	31. Chapter 31

**Selena's P.O.V**

**I walk in and see Demi sitting in my couch! She's finally here, I wonderwhy she didn't call first…oh well I don't care**

"**omg Demi, you're here!" I yelled to her**

"**I know I'm here! Oh Selena you haven't changed a bit!" she sadi while giving me a massive hug**

"**it feels like just yesterday you left" I said**

"**how did you get in?"I asked**

**Before Demi could answer, Stacey walked in**

"**I let here in"she said**

"**wow, so how was your small tour?"I ask her**

"**it was great! I visited like 15 cities" she says**

"**awesome'I said in a singy voice**

"**and what about you Ms. Innocent I heard you are dating Justin Bieber" she said teasing me**

"**I did" I said softly**

"**why, what happened?" she asked me**

"**I don't want to talk about it" I said holding back my tears**

"**ok, so why don't we go shopping tomorrow?"Stacey asks me and Demi**

"**I can't, tomorrow some producers might call me" I say**

"**producers? Why do you have to wait for producers to call you?" Demi asks me**

"**because I auditioned for a movie and I have a very good chance in playing the lead" I say**

"**wow that's amazing! What movie is it? Are there any cute guys? Who are you playing as?" Demi asks me basically throwing random question questions at me**

"**umm it's called Another Cinderella Story, yes, and Mary Santiago" I replied all at once**

"**wow, soo who's the cute guy?" Demi asks me**

"**it's Drew Seeley" I said calmly**

"**Drew Seeley? The celebrity guy you had a crush on?" she asks me**

**I nodded**

"**you lucky bitch"she says to me while pouting**

"**soo how's you and Joe?" I asked her**

"**we broke up, and it's rumored that he already found another shank" she says while rolling her eyes**

"**do you still love him?" I asked her**

'**of course, but I'll get over him somehow" she says**

"**stay strong!"I say to her**

**She smiles "hey I'm kind of tired. Where's my room?" she asks**

"**upstairs second door to your right" I say**

"**ok, night" she says while yawning and going upstairs**

"**night" I say back**

**I stayed in the living area alittle longer thinking. Do you know what I was thinking? Thing is that I didn't know. I went upstairs, took a shower, washed my mouth and went to bed.**

**NEXT DAY**

**I woke up to my phone playing to 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga. Without looking at caller ID I answered tiredly**

'_**hello'**_

'_**hey Selena, it's Drew I have some news to tell you'**_

'_**can't it wait, I'm tiiiirrreeeddd' **_

'_**nope it can't wait'**_

'_**what are they'**_

'_**why don't you come by the studio, Selena or should I say MARY SANTIAGO!"**_

'_**WHAT! I got the part!'**_

'_**shoosh yea you got the part! I told you,you could do it'**_

'_**how come the producers or whatever didn't call me?'**_

'_**I told them that I would tell you, and we start filming today! So get you but here by 10'**_

**I looked at my clock, 8:43am it read**

'_**ok I'll be there'**_

'_**memorize your lines!'**_

**I giggled **_**'of course I will, goodbye'**_

'_**bye'**_

**I hung up and started screaming and jumping on my bed**

"**why are you screaming at 8:45 in the morning?" says Hailey**

"**because I got the part!" I say excited**

"**seriously?" she says**

"**yep!" I say**

" **I have to go get ready!" I say while going into the bathroom**

**I did my stuff and left. We started shooting them movie and all. We had to work for more than 12 hours! Because the movie was coming out in a few weeks. I don't think it's fair but it's going to be one of the most popular movie of the year, or that's at least what I hear. I haven't done NOTHING but work on this movie. It ****will ****HAS to be perfect.**

**7 WEEKS LATER**

**(I had to, the story was going nowhere)**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**I Haven't talked to Selena since that little text convo. We had. I miss her so much! I cry almost every night because she's gone. Call me a cry baby, I don't care any more. My tour ended a few days ago and I'm in my room un packing my things. After I finished I watched some television.**

'_**catch Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez in the upcoming new movie, Another Cinderella Story. The premiere is this Friday at Central Theater( **_**i don't know I made it up).**

'**How come I didn't kno-' I was cut off by the television guy saying something that surprised me**

'_**you will also see the two main characters, also known as Hollywood's cutest couple Selena and Drew or Delena(**_**lol**_**) along with the rest of the cast-' **_**i turned of my television**

**I can't believe it! Selena's dating that, that,that….bastard! I am freaking out right now. Maybe going to the park will clear my mind. I grabbed my phone off my counter.(yes I live alone) I went straight to the park, but I think that it was a horrible idea.**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**What-up world! Yes I'm dating the one and only Drew Seeley! He is AMAZING, best boyfriend ever! What? What about Justin, you ask? I still have feelings for him but I don't know, I love Drew and I don't know what I'll do without him. Right now we are going to the park to spend some time together because the movie kept us so busy. How did you guys become a couple, you ask? Demi, Stacey, and Hailey set us up on a blind date…and well the rest is history.**

"**are you ready, babe?" asks Drew**

"**give me just one minute" I said while fixing my hair**

"**ok how do I look?" I said while posing**

"**you look good" he said while giving me a peck on the lips**

"**aww thanks, lets get moving" I said**

**Drew lives alone and sometimes I stay at his house and stuff. He's so amazing.**

"**Selena, I have something to ask you" he says**

" **if you are going to ask me to marry you-"he cut me off**

"**no, I'm not going to ask you that, yet" he said smirking**

**I hit his arm**

"**get to the point"I said**

"**will you go to the premier with me?" he asks**

"**no" I say**

"**what?"he said a bit hurt**

"**I'm just mesing with you! I'd love to go" I say**

"**you little jokster! You better run" he said**

**I started running and unfortunately he caught me**

"**got cha" he said**

"**what are you going to do now" I ask**

"**ima …tickle you!" he said**

**Out of no where he starts tickling me**

"**st-stop it Dr-Drew! I said in between laughs**

**He gets of me and helps me up**

"**you're no fun" he said while pouting**

"**yea whatever" I say**

**I look behind Drew and see someone looking at me with hurt eyes**

**It was**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUSTIN**

**- - - - - - - -. . . . . . . - - - - - - - - -**

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND BORING I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE

BYE!

R&R&F


	32. Chapter 32

**Justin's P.O.V**

**I saw Selena and this other guy who I think is Drew, having a great time in front of my eyes. He was chasing her all over the park and she was laughing and, and , and I can't keep going it hurts. I saw her look at me with shocked eyes.i miss those big brown eyes that she can I do? Someone took her way from me, now she probably still hates me. If only I didn't trust Jasmine, none of this would have had happened. I made a big mistake now I have to fix it.**

**I saw Selena and Drew heading towards me, I wonder why?**

"**hey, aren't you Justin Bieber?" 'Drew' asks me**

'_**yea, aren't you the bastard that stole me girl!'**_

"**yea, I am. Aren't you Drew Seeley? That guy on t.v and stuff" I ask**

"**umm yep, I guess that's me." He said**

**I look over at Selena and she's trying to avoid eye contact with me**

"**hi Selena" I said softly**

"**hello Justin" she said**

"**so Justin are you going to the premiere for out new movie?" Drew asks me**

"**I guess I am" I said wishing that he would stop talking to me**

"**you got a date?"he asksed me**

**My eyes widened alittle**

"**um no I don't" I said**

"**we can't let you go to the premiere without a date! I'm going to help you get one" he said**

"**oh no need, I wanna go alone" I said**

"**whatever you say" he said**

**I also saw him whisper 'loner' to Selena's ear**

'_**I'm not a loner! You stole my girl,you bastard!**_**'**

"**Drew, I'm kind of tired why don't we go home?" said Selena to Drew**

"**we will be going in a little bit dear" he said**

**I just wanted to rip him into tiny pieces. I need her back, maybe she still has feelings for me but she's hiding them. I know! I'll make her jealous. I no just the person to help me**

"**well I got to go. And Drew I will get a date because there's this girl I like and I'm going for it on Friday" I said to Drew**

**In the corner of my eye I saw Selena looking jealous. Score one for the Biebz.**

"**I'll catch both of you at the premiere" I said while leaving them**

**I had everything planned out. I'm going to call Chaz's sister, who's and actress, and see if she would like to pretend to be my agreed! I had everything ready no I just had to wait for the night to come.**

**Premiere Night**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**Today is premiere night! I'm super excited I can't wait to see how the movie turned out, I bet it's amazing! Me and Drew have to get there at 7:00 and the movie will play at 8:00 right now its 6:15 and I'm getting ready. Stacey,Hailey, and Demi are also coming. Hailey's going with this guy she met at the mall and also Demi who also met a guy at the mall and Stacey's going with Ryan. I was pretty jealous when I found out Justin is dating a girl named Hilary. She sounds….interesting. I haven't met her but I KNOW that I hate her, or do i?**

**At the Center Theater**

**Me and Drew arrived. The girls had their dates drive them. Anyways Drew was looking for Justin, or that's atleast what I heard. I told him I'll be back before the movie starts. As I was walking I bumped into this girl.**

"**ohh! I am so sorry" I said **

"**don't be, anyways I'm Hilary**

**Ohh so this is Hilary. She seems nice, no wonder Justin likes her, she's everything he wants in a girl. She's pretty, nice, outgoing…**

"**I'm Selena" I said**

"**so wait, you are Justin's ex, currently dating Drew Seeley,and is the star of the movie right?" she said**

"**you got it" I said**

"**that's so cool!" she said**

"**if you say so" I said " so how did you and Justin meet?" I asked her it looked like she was having trouble, maybe she has a terrible memory**

"**w-well, we me-meet in this place that…." I made that face that people make when they want the other person to continue**

"**you know, I don't remember, it was a long time ago" she said**

"**well ok then. I should be getting back to Drew" I said**

"**yea I should get back to Justin but before I leave I have to say, you are a nice person" she said to me.**

"**thanks you are also nice" I said**

**She handed me a piece of paper**

"**here, text me whenever you feel like having a girls day out"**

"**thanks" I said while giving her mines**

**I went back to look for Drew, I found him making out with a girl! I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. I just left and to my bad luck I bumped into Justin, what's up with me bumping into people?**

"**hey Se- wow, why are you crying?" he said to me**

"**I caught Drew making out with another girl" I said in between tears**

"**wait here" he said to me angrily**

"**wait Justin no it doesn't matter anymore" i said**

"**what do you mean it doesn't matter anymore! He cheated!" Justin said**

"**I know but just let it go. He means nothing to me" I said while the tears suddenly stopped**

"**go, I don't want to ruin your night because of me. Go be with your gir-girlfriend" I said to him, I don't know why it was so hard for me to say it. ****maybe ****I do still love him no matter what**

"**you won't ruin my night in fact you made it better" he said**

**I looked at him**

"**what do you mean?" I asked him**

" **I love you Selena Marie Gomez!" he yelled and then kissed me! It was magical, best kiss ever!**

**After 7 seconds we both pulled away**

"**Justin! What about Hilary, you can't do this to her she's to nice!" I said**

"**don't worry about it Selena, me and Justin were just pretending to date" I heard a girl say. Hilary.**

"**why?" I asked**

"**to get you jealous of course! Justin loves you just as much as you love him" said Hilary**

**I looked at Justin**

"**it's true" he said**

**I smiled and grabbed his collar pulling him into a gentle kiss not caring if anyone was looking. Soon I felt someone pull us .**

"**what are you doing Selena! What about us?" he said**

"**apparently you think I'm some kind of toy, I have feelings you know! You didn't have to cheat on me!" I yelled**

"**What was I suppose to do, you didn't want to do 'it' with me! I had to find another whore!" he said**

**I slapped him**

"**I can't believe you! You used me for THAT" I said**

"**like I care, you were just another sexy whore that didn't want to get it!" he said**

**I didn't slap him this time because Justin attacked him and beat the crap out of him. I didn't try to take him off of Drew cuz he deserved it. I didn't cry because I didn't care.**

"**Selena, are you alright?"asked Demi**

"**we saw and heard the whole thing, I can't believe he would do something like that" said Stacey**

"**well at least you are ok right?" asked Hailey**

"**yes guys I'm fine, don't ruin you night because of me" I said**

"**Are you sure?" asked Stacey**

"**yea, I'm sure"**

**Later that night Justin took me home. Lets just say that from cuddling to making out to something that lead upstairs ;)**

**- - - - - - . . . . . . - - - - - -**

**Sorry to say this but the next chapter is the end**

**Sowwie **


	33. Chapter 33:Epilogue

**Selena's P.O.V**

**Hey everyone! Selena here, I'm living an amazing life! Not only am I married to the guy of my dreams Justin Bieber, but I'm also a singer! And wait for it…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A SOON TO BE MOTHER!**

**Yes, lets just say Justin wasn't protected, but I don't care!  
it's October 2012 right now and the baby is due in 4 months, I can't wait and it's going to be twins!**

**So far I am taking a break from my career because you know…I'm pregnant and stuff, anyways got to go have thing to do**

**Justin's P.O.V**

**Here I am in the hospital with Selena and the twins are coming out any minute now, it's February 14 by the way. Poor Selena is in pain…..**

**Minutes later she gave birth to two beautiful children….**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**I just gave birth on Valentine's day, sweet! The names of the two most adorable kids in the world are**

**Hallie Michelle Bieber**

**And**

**Christian Edward Bieber**

**They are so adorable. Right now everyone is in mine and Justin's house waiting for us.**

**When we got there everyone was so full of joy it almost made me cry**

**1 year later**

**Selena's P.O.V**

**I have been making progress in my career I'm more popular than Justin some how… and we are the worlds cutest couple. Even though our kids are only a year old they are full of talent! They have started in 19 commercials already…I'm so proud! Justin is doing great, he has so many hits for any song and I couldn't be more proud with the family I have.**

**And that's when I THOUGHT I was in love with the guy I HATE**

**I AM in love with the guy of my DREAMS**

**- - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - -**

**THE END! I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME**

**IT'S SO SAD THAT IT CAME TO THE END AND THE WILL NOT BE ANY SEQUEL TO THIS STORY,SORRY!**

**IM STARTING A NEW ONE CALLED**

'**JUST ANOTHER GIRL IN YOUR LIFE'**

**I WILL START UPLOADING IT ON JUNE 11**

**AND IT WON'T BE A JELENA STORY IT WILL BE…WELL YOU'LL SEE**

**PEACE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**NOTE:**

**Hii guys, last chapter I said that I would making a new story called **

'**Just Another Girl In Your Life'? well I won't put THAT as the title,but I will be making one BUT not in this site….. I have moved to , you can look me up, I have the same name. I will start publishing June 11. Stay strong!**

**~Love CelebrityStalkerChick**


End file.
